


100 kanta para kay junmyeon

by stanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, lapslock, warning: masahol, well not really may serious moments ata i think
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanyeol/pseuds/stanyeol
Summary: in which: si yixing ang patron saint ng lahat ng marupok, habang si junmyeon naman ang martir ng mga manhid.(also, paos na rin si moira kakakanta, probably.)





	1. pt. 1: tatakbo sa gitna ng bagyo para ibigay lahat ng kailangan mo

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sabi ng writing manual na napulot ko sa booksale dati, “write about what you know.” and all i know is pagpapakawasak sa overplayed songs habang nagpapakarupok sa mga lalaking hindi naman deserving. kaya eto ang resulta nun—too bad for yixing, deserve ni myeon e.
> 
> ang fic na ‘to pala ay shoutout sa thesis adviser kong tinatakasan, sa mga kaibigan kong kunsintidor (hello n*r*n*a at mamang at thea—censored talaga 'yung una for anonymity HAHA), at sa lahat ng mahilig maglaro ng tagu-taguan with a twist: ang sequel nitong multu-multuhan na eventually ay nagiging limut-limutan na.
> 
> disclaimer: maraming aspects dito na p’wedeng maging problematic; i’m sorry in advance. peak sahol lang ’tong fic na ‘to

 

 ****yixing rolled to his side. tapos, sa kabila naman. then, balik ulit sa dati.

 

ulit-ulit siya hanggang sa hiningal na siya. nung pinangako niya sa sarili niyang aayusin na niya ang buhay niya at magwoworkout (yay #2018healthyliving kahit 2019 na halos), hindi naman ito ang naimagine niya. pero grabe, oo nga—kailangan na nga niyang magworkout. magbebreakdown na lang siya habang nakahiga, pagod na pagod na siya. mamamatay na nga siguro siya nang maaga—sabagay, okay na rin siguro ‘yun; nakakasawa na ring mabuhay sa mundo pero—

 

wait—

 

hindi ‘yan ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagpapagulong-gulong sa kama, a la bida ng teleseryeng panghapon na conflicted sa dalawang gwapong leading man niya.

 

oo, gusto na niyang mamatay, pero sa panahon ngayon, hindi na bago ‘yun sa kanya or sa iba. bakit nga ba siya nagpapaka— _tangina_ , nakalimutan pa niya ata. sa sobrang gulo ng buhay niya, kahit ata source ng breakdown niya, hindi na niya maalala, or mapinpoint. dismayado siguro si freud sa kanya. adler is rolling in his grave right now.

 

 _ah_ , _puta._ naalala na niya.

 

eto pala ang point: bakit nga ba kasi siya single?

 

sobrang perfect niya kaya. number one, may utak kaya siya. number two, gwap—wELL, hindi naman siya pangit!!! cute kaya siya, sabi ng nanay niya, at ’di nagsisinungaling si susan zhang ha. number three, funny naman siya. tapos—

 

 _tangina ‘di niya ‘to kaya_.

 

napatawa siya nang malakas. as in _malakas_. ang kulit kasi ng tropa niyang si baekhyun e. sabi nito, kapag finake mo daw ang confidence, e magkakatotoo. puta, e ni hindi nga niya mapaniwala ang sarili niya eh.

 

napatawa ulit siya—mas malakas kaysa kanina. nasipa pa niya ang dingding niyang gawa ng plywood, kaya mas umingay.

 

may kumatok sa dingding niya mula sa kabilang kwarto. “oy ikalma mo naman, nag-aaral ako dito!” sigaw ng isang malalim na boses. he rolled his eyes. tigas ng mukha nitong si chanyeol, akala mo naman napakatahimik e daig pa ang LRT kung makahilik sa gabi.

 

“sige ha. pakisabi ke mia khalifa ikalma niya rin mamayang gabi ha. uso kasi headphones, chanyeol!” hirit niya pabalik.

 

may onting pause bago sumigaw ulit si chanyeol, with matching hampas sa pader. “s-sabi mo kaya—uuwi ka ng cavite, ‘di ba!”

 

he sighed. kahit anong pakikipagbangayan niya kay chanyeol, ultimately, distraction lang naman ‘to sa tunay niyang problema: _bakit nga ba single???_ (more question marks for emphasis).

 

ginawa na naman niya ang lahat—binigay na niya ang phone niya kay baekhyun para gawan siya ng tinder at lately, pati ang bumble na ‘yan. pinatulan na rin niya ‘yung UPdate. sumasama na rin siya sa mga pag-aaya ni chanyeol ng inom kung saan-saan. konti na lang, pati ‘yung mga nirereto ng nanay niya sa kanya, papatulan na niya kaso ang desperado naman nun. (no, baekhyun, hindi pa rin counted as “pagpatol” ‘yung pagcheck ng names nila sa FB, okay.) so, ano pa bang kulang?

 

kahit na mag-isa siya sa dorm room niyang maliit, at electric fan at study table lang niyang puro printed na RRL ang mga kasama niya ngayon, feeling niya kasama niya si baekhyun, kasi kung nandoon si baekhyun, malamang nakangisi na ‘yun sa kanya.

 

“yixing,” malambing na bulong ng imaginary baekhyun sa kanya. matamis ang ngiti nito, pero alam niyang disguise lang ‘yun sa kasahulan nito. “alam mo naman kung bakit ka single, ‘di ba?”

 

s’yempre, hindi niya sinagot ang imaginary baekhyun. maririnig ni chanyeol; baka isipin nito nanonood siya ng porn, at _sinasagot_ na niya ‘yung tao dun. no way—hindi siya katulad ni chanyeol ‘no.

 

he grunted (softly) in response to imaginary baekhyun.

 

imaginary baekhyun cocked his head to the side, went to him at patted his head. “tsk, tsk,” sabi nito. “‘wag ka ngang ganyan, yixing. behsci ka pa naman. _introspect_ ,” payo nito.

 

sa loob ng imagination niya, isang matalim na tingin ang ipinako niya kay imaginary baekhyun. tinaasan pa niya ito ng kilay, as if saying, “tingin mo ba mag-eexist ka nang ganyan kung ‘di ako nag- _iintrospect_???” (more question marks for emphasis)

 

mas lumaki ang ngiti ni imaginary baekhyun. “so sige nga . . . bakit ka single, yixing?”

 

bago pa man lumabas ang sagot mula sa kanya, isang mukha ng lalaki ang sumulpot sa utak niya. gwapo, matangos ilong, medyo singkit at mukhang intimidating. pero kapag nagulat, nanlalaki ang matang maliit at unconsciously napapanguso pa. kapag ngumingiti, bilog na bilog ang pisngi at nilalamon ang mga mata nito. randomly, naaalala ni yixing ‘yung rabbit na inalagaan niya nung bata siya, ang childhood bestfriend niyang si bulak. somehow, weirdly enough, the boy reminds him of bulak.

 

lumapit si imaginary baekhyun sa kanya at tinusok siya sa tagiliran. “o, sagot, yixing,” pang-aasar nito.

 

“si junmyeon,” mahina niyang sagot.

 

nginitian siya ni imaginary baekhyun; ang ngisi nito e nagbigay-daan na sa isang mas totoong ngiti. “‘di ba, alam mo naman. sabi sa’yo e . . . _introspect_.”

 

yixing groaned. tangina ni baekhyun, ng mga psychology theorists, at kung sinumang pauso ng _introspection_ na ‘yan. nasira ang matagal-tagal na niyang binubuong armor ng denial at pagdistract sa sarili mula sa problema.

 

ayan, naalala na naman niya—si junmyeon, ang kawalan ng pag-asa niya kay junmyeon, at ang ‘di niya matanggal-tanggal na feelings dito. kagandang equation nga naman. umuwi na kayo, einstein at hawking. kung kayo, busing-busy kakaisip ng universal theory kung bakit nabuo ang universe, si yixing, naunlock na ata ang theory kung bakit basag-basag ito—or at least, para sa kanya.

 

sa loob ng dorm room niyang maliit, mainit at maalinsangan, sa katabing kwarto ng tahimik na “pag-aaral” ni chanyeol park kasama ang mga tutor niyang si mia khalifa at johnny sins, ginulong na naman ni yixing ang sarili niya at binaon ang mukha niya sa unan.

 

 _tangina talaga_.

 

* * *

 

_at ako pa ba’y iibigin pa, ang dinadasal nakikiusap na lang . . . akin ka na lang . . ._

 

kahit na anong whistle ng asia’s phoenix diva morissette amon, hindi pa rin nabubuhayan ng loob si yixing. pinatay niya muna ang wish 107.5 video nito para magconcentrate. habang umugong ang pamilyar na tunog ng pagshut down ng miniso bluetooth speaker NIYA, na kinabitan ng aux cord NIYA para magpatugtog mula sa phone NIYA, biglang nagreklamo si jongdae, na apparently, nainterrupt sa pagsabay nito sa pagwhistle ni youngest princess morissette (ayon kay jongdae, ang hierarchy ay: inang reyna si regine, crown princess si sarah g, at ang unproblematic middle child princess e si jona. si angeline quinto? we don’t talk about her, ayon kay jongdae).

 

“yixing naman!” maktol ni jongdae, na may lakas ng loob pang kurutin siya sa paa. kala mo naman nakatulong na sa papel nilang due in THREE hours.

 

‘di niya ito pinansin at hinayaang magsayaw ang mga daliri niya sa keyboard. go, yixing’s fingers, make magic for daddy—kasi kung hindi, mukhang magkikita ulit sila ni oble for _another_ year.

 

dahil ramdam niya pa rin ang titig sa kanya ni jongdae, malamang e nagtatampo pa rin (most likely nakanguso kasi feeling pacute kahit ang sagwa naman), huminga siya nang malalim, umayos nang upo, at tinitigan si jongdae with the flattest expression he could muster.

 

napalunok si jongdae. _perfect_. kung ayaw magpatakot ng kaibigan niya sa banta ng another year with oble, kahit sa kanya man lang.

 

then he talked with the _flattest_ tone he could to match his stare, “gusto ko nang umalis sa punyetang university na ‘to, jongdae.”

 

tumungo lang ang lalaki at binalikan ang laptop nitong inabandona sa bench. tahimik at walang sinasabi (may himala pa pala ano), sinabayan ni jongdae ang pagsasayaw ng daliri ni yixing. hindi na umimik si yixing, pero napansin niya ang pasimpleng sipa ni jongdae sa tigas mukha no. 2 baekhyun byun na kanina pa mahimbing ang tulog.

 

 _more perfect_.

 

pagkagising, nakaramdam na rin siguro si baekhyun sa ihip ng hangin kaya dali-dali rin itong bumalik sa laptop niyang inabandona kanina kasama ang kay jongdae.

 

iba talaga ang superpower ng pangco-cold treatment ni yixing eh. kapag dinikit sa walang kwenta niyang jokes, _laging_ masayang aura, at taong friendship kasama ang mga gagong sina baekhyun at jongdae, iba ang epekto kapag nakita na nilang galit si yixing. once in a blue moon din naman kasing mangyari, hindi katulad ni kyungsoo na laging sinusumpong. ‘di mo tuloy malaman kung kanino ikukumpara—sa baby na mahilig magtantrums o sa matandang bugnutin.

 

alam ni yixing na iba ang dating kapag _siya_ na ang nagalit, at ngayong nasa bingit sila ng kamatayan, walang makakapigil sa kanya sa pag-exploit niya dito.

 

three hours na lang before the deadline, pero kakatapos pa lang niya sa part niya—‘yung _introduction at review of related literature_. ‘yung braincells nina jongdae at baekhyun, hindi pa nagtatranslate sa salita sa gdocs nila.

 

sabi nung guide dati sa campus tour nila, ‘yung pag-open arms daw at pagtingala ni oble e simbolo ng pag-ooffer ng sarili sa bayan. pero ngayon, parang kaibigan lang niya na exaggerated ang tawa sa kinahinatnan niya. open batak arms para yakapin siya, matrap, at buhatin papuntang chill bar. “see you again next year, yixing” — oble, probably.

 

sinimulan na rin niya ang pagdagdag sa parts nina baekhyun (results and discussion) at jongdae (methodology and conclusion). kahit na kumakabog na ang dibdib niya, nagpapawis ang kamay, at ‘di na pantay ang paghingi, yixing zhang was nothing if he weren’t a risk taker. kaya kahit binugbog sila ng psych subjects as majors, at alam niyang nasa bingit na siya ng panic attack, tinrigger pa rin niya ang sarili niya at tinignan ang orasan sa may taas ng laptop screen niya.

 

two hours left. _most perfect_.

 

lumapit sa kanya si sheep, ‘yung puting pusa na mainstay ng kolehiyo nila. actually, hindi naman ata talaga sheep ang pangalan niya, pero sa puti kasi at sa fluffly ng balahibo nito, hindi na napigilan ni yixing na ‘yun ang ipangalan niya dito. normally, tropa sila ni sheep. sinelebrate pa nga niya ang araw na una niyang nakita ang pusa sa pamamagitan ng isang lata ng century tuna (para kay sheep) at pagbili ng printed socks na may print na tupa sa bazaar sa gitna ng robinsons (para kay yixing).

 

fine, upon closer look e puting poodle pala ‘yung nasa medyas, pero _the point is_ —malapit sila ni sheep. pero ngayon, ni hindi niya magawang bigyan ng well-deserved (well-deserved si sheep sa buong existence niya kahit wala siyang ginagawa) pats, hugs, strokes, at kamot sa tiyan.

 

isang traydor na silip ulit—an hour and a half left.

 

“xing,” mahinang sabi ni baekhyun sa tabi niya. hinawakan nito ang braso niya, at ‘di tulad ng dati na pabiro nitong minamanyak siya, ramdam niya ang tunay na hangarin ni baekhyun ngayon—paggising.

 

tinignan niya sila ni jongdae, at nakita niyang nakatingin ang dalawa sa mga kamay niya. naninigas na pala ang mga daliri niya, at nanginginig na rin. gusto na lang niyang matawa—grabe talaga, yixing’s fingers. you’re disappointing daddy—pero at the same time, nararamdaman na niya ang pag-akyat ng luha sa mga mata niya. ayan na ang number one tell-tale sign: naninikip na ang dibdib niya. ayan na rin ang number two tell-tale sign: may mysterious lump na sa lalamunan niya. pero ang best tell-tale sign, ginawa na ni jongdae. he reached out, took yixing’s hand, and squeezed— _hard_.

 

“xing,” bulong ni jongdae. bakas ang pag-aalala nito sa mata nito. napatigil ito, parang nagpipigil ng sasabihin. oh well, ganto naman kasi ang dynamic nila—let’s not talk about our anxiety issues _properly_. hanggang jokes lang ng excitement sa pagyakap kay satanas sa impyerno ang friendship nila; hindi uso ang mga comfort-comfort na ‘yan. may unspoken rule sila dito. so he understood the silence, and the pregnant pause that baekhyun offered before. yixing knew his friends cared, unspoken rule be damned.

 

but it was probably a testament to the gravity of the situation, of _yixing’s_ situation, that jongdae spoke up. “mars, kaya pa?” mahina nitong tanong sa kanya.

 

naramdaman ni yixing ang pagtulak ni sheep ng ulo nito sa may hita niya. grabe, pati pusa, nababahala sa kanya. ano na bang nangyayari sa kanya, ha?

 

tumungo na lang si yixing. medyo gumaan nang konti ang pakiramdam niya—or at least that’s what he told himself. ‘ika nga ni baekhyun, kapag finake mo, magkakatotoo, ‘di ba?

 

“paayos na lang nung references, mars. ‘di ata maayos ang APA format. kami na ni jongdae-bakla ang magtapos nung papel natin,” sabi sa kanya ni baekhyun.

 

“gago, ‘di ako bakla,” hirit ni jongdae kay baekhyun. nanahimik sila, and at least this time, hindi dahil may silently nagbebreakdown sa gilid. _tangina naman kasi, jongdae._ gusto sanang sumigaw ni yixing ng malakas na “weh” pero baka problematic ‘yun.

 

nag-meow si sheep. kita mo jongdae, pati ‘yung puso hindi paniwala eh.

 

“guuuuuurl,” sabi ni baekhyun na parang may kinakausap na bata. “sinasabayan mo si morissette. disipulo ka ni miss regine.”

 

“ano ngayon? ‘di ba p’wedeng na-aappreciate ko lang music nila? wala kasi kayong taste,” sagot ni jongdae. umismid pa sa kanila ang hayop.

 

hindi napigilan ni yixing na mapangiti nang konti. kita niya ang attempt ng dalawa na gawing back to normal ang lahat—thank you, next, mr. breakdown. hindi ka i-aacknowledge ng tropa ni yixing kasi naniniwala sila sa autonomy ng pagresolve ng problema at kawalang-kwentahan (disclaimer: for yixing; ewan niya sa iba kasi iba-iba tayo ng coping mechanisms) ng showy na pagcomfort. kaya naman sinabayan na niya si baekhyun.

 

“dae, umamin ka na lang kasi na dream mong gawing mic ang tite para maachieve na natin ang world peace,” malumanay niyang sabi. binalikan niya ang gdocs nila at sinimulan ayusin ang references.

 

narinig na lang niyang napasinghal si jongdae. “balakayojan. ‘di ako bakla. ano lang ako, soft-hearted. ‘tsaka nanay ko lang nagpalaki sa’kin, ‘di ba? so hawa-hawa lang,” pagdadahilan nito. nagpatuloy na rin ito sa pagtatype. kung paano nagawa ni jongdae-hindi-bakla ang almost six pages ng part niya na under an hour and a half, ayaw nang i-question ni yixing. _tanginang mga clutch ‘to._

 

“sure, jan,” hirit pabalik ni baekhyun. “parang elementary pa lang tayo, ‘yan na ‘yung excuse mo e. anyway, sabihin mo ‘yan dun ke minseok ng polsci na iniiyakan mo kagabi sa gc. ano nga ‘yun? ‘ _bakit ba kasi may jowang iba? bakit hindi na lang ikaw?_ ’”

 

“cute lang kasi siya. i appreciate aesthetics,” sagot ni jongdae. nakangiti lang ito, sanay na sa panloloko ng mga kaibigan. ang alam ni yixing, out naman si jongdae sa pamilya niya, or at least—open secret na sa kanila na _hindi straight_ ang anak nila. kung bakit hindi umaamin sa kanila nang diretso si jongdae . . . well, feeling ni yixing nang-iinis na lang ang kaibigan e. okay lang naman—magandang gawing joke. at least sa sitwasyon niya ngayon, ang gandang distraction.

 

“‘di ba may sinasabi ka pa kagabi na dapat ikaw na lang kasi i quote, ‘ _maputi naman singit mo_ ’?” paalala ni yixing.

 

kung mala-aso ngumiti si baekhyun kapag nanggagago, parang pusa naman si jongdae. pero hindi ‘yung cute ha; ‘yung tipong kakalmutin ni sheep. ang nasabing malapusa na ngiti ni jongdae e lumaki, ‘tsaka nito sinabing, “nako, yixing, ikaw ha. nakakahalata na ako. ’yan pa talaga naalala mo. kung gusto mong makaexperience sa singit kong maputi, sabihin mo lang. baek, pahiram na lang ng condo ha.” iniangat nito ang tingin mula sa laptop niya at kinindatan si yixing.

 

binabaan ni yixing ang boses niya, at gamit ang _pinaka_ sexy (at least, hanggang sa abot ng makakaya niya), e ’tsaka sumagot ng, “ready naman si daddy anytime, baby boy.” kinindatan pa niya si jongdae for good measure.

 

“putangina ang babakla, mga p’re. mga bro, ano ba ‘yan. sasahol ha. ‘di ‘yan _magis_ ,” singit ni baekhyun, offhandedly sumesenyas pa ng y handsign aka ang ultimate fuckboy gesture aka ang ultimate lesson na nakuha niya sa mga ateneans na hinaharot niya tuwing bibisita sa diliman. “tapusin niyo na lang ‘to, puta. malapit na naman e. sinong magpiprint, ‘nga pala?”

 

“baby boy, kung gusto mong mabigyan ng reward mamaya, ikaw na ang magpiprint,” sabi ni yixing kay jongdae.

 

“okay, daddy,” sagot ni jongdae, ‘tsaka humagikgik. narinig ni yixing ang bulong ni baekhyun ng _putangina_ at napangiti na lang siya. hindi man healthy, pero nagwork ang oplan distraction nila.

 

sinilip niya ulit ang orasan sa taas ng laptop screen niya. isang oras na lang. kaya pa, basta walang distractions.

 

nagping ‘yung tab niya ng facebook. (‘wag niyo siyang ijudge—malay niyo at any time biglang may announcement, ‘di ba?) lumipat siya dito mula sa gdocs tab (again, ‘wag ijudge—tapos na siya sa part niya) para silipin kung sino nagmessage. baka naman kasi hindi ganun ka-importante. baka lower year lang na nagpapasagot ng survey; kaya naman niya ‘yun gawin mamaya.

 

or baka isa sa mga ghinoghost niya. baka may pang-guilt trip na naman ng “aww, di na namansin ;(((“ tigilan nga siya. it’s not the time, lalo na at may nakasalalay na future sa linya. ayaw na niyang makita si oble at may isang oras siya to make it happ—

 

**junmyeon kim**

yixing

yixiiiiiing

heeeey 👋👋👋

r u busy lol huhu

 

hayop.

 

ang galing nga naman ng universe. galing makaramdam. kung sino ang #1 source ng breakdowns niya (sorry, hindi acads, ‘wag ka masyado pa-special, yupi) niya, ‘yun din pala ang #1 source of com—no. he refused to even say the word. marupok siya, oo, pero ayaw na niyang iconcretize lalo pa.

 

**yixing zhang**

cramming a paper atm hahahuhu

 

s’yempre. hindi porket ayaw niyang sabihin e hindi niya gagawin. sa rulebook ng mga marurupok, actions speak louder than words.

 

**junmyeon kim**

oh. am i disturbing u? sorry huhu 😞

 

shet. no. disturb mo lang si yixing, payag na payag siya. okay na okay na okay lang, pramis.

 

**yixing zhang**

haha no worries 😊 patapos na naman kami e

what’s up hehe 😊

 

**junmyeon kim**

i’m cramming a paper too so same lang tayo hahahuhu 😞

ask ko lang sana where u find ur rrl

 

puta. wala namang matinong sagot sa tanong ni junmyeon—or at least, matino enough na ang usapan nila ay magiging “question + answer = problem solved”. yixing knew na itong klaseng tanong na ‘to ‘yung tipong magsaspiral down into him actually being involved in junmyeon’s paper.

 

tinraydor siya ng mga mata niya at gumala ito sa orasan sa laptop niya. 40 minutes to go.

 

 _putangina._ fine. tapos na naman siya sa part niya. hindi na naman ganun kabusisi si ma’am sa pagcheck ng references. _o h w e l l._

 

**yixing zhang**

kung saan-saan lang 😊 wala namang specific hehe

do u need help ba? 😊

 

lumunok siya bago isend ang susunod niyang message.

 

**yixing zhang**

pwede naman akong tumulong haha kakatapos lang namin sa paper namin 😊

 

baekhyun byun, jongdae kim, mahal na mahal kayo ni yixing. balang araw maiintindihan niyo rin kung bakit niya ginagawa ang sakripisyong ito. para ito sa ikauunlad ng love life average ng tropa.

 

**junmyeon kim**

YES HUHUHUHU

oh my god yixing thank youuuuuuu 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

 

shet. may heart. _maraming_ heart.

 

“putanginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” aniya ni jongdae. _same, jongdae, same_. “natapos din tayo. ipiprint ko na ‘to, daddy. penge pera pamprint—‘di mo ko binayaran kagabi e, matapos mong pagurin pwet ko.” nagsahod ito ng kamay sa direksyon ni yixing, pero hindi pa rin siya nakakarecover sa pa-hearts ng isang junmyeon kim.

 

“hoy!” sundot ni baekhyun sa braso niya, nang mapansin na tulala pa rin siya. “at bakit pa-facebook facebook ka d’yan e nagpapapel tayo, hmmm?” pagtataray nito, sabay taas ng kilay nitong inalagaan ng glossier boy brow. “ngiting-ngiti ka pa d’yan. sino ‘yang nginingitian mo ha?” kulit pa sa kanya ng kaibigan, kahit obvious naman siguro, _as yixing’s best friend_ , kung sino. iba talaga ang kink ni baekhyun e. gustong-gustong marinig mula sa bibig ni yixing kung gaano ito nagpapakatanga, este, nagpapaka- _charitable_ kay junmyeon.

 

“wow, baek, lakas mo naman maka-nanay,” hirit ni jongdae. “ano bang meron?” gumapang si jongdae mula sa pagkakaupo niya at lumapit kay yixing para sumilip sa laptop nito. tapos, dahil siya si jongdae kim na walang hiya sa katawan, tumili ito.

 

sa gitna ng hallway ng department nila.

 

habang hinahampas-hampas ang braso niya.

 

“how dare you, daddy! how could you! bakit ka ganyan! anong karapatan mong saktan ako nang ganito! kinakaliwa mo na pala ako, ha! matapos kong ibigay sa’yo ang lahat—ang puso ko, ang dignidad ko, ang _puri ko!_ itatapon mo lang pala sa wala!” pagmamaktol nito, habang hinahampas ang ngayon naman e likod niya. “sabi mo, ako lang ang baby boy mo, tapos . . . t-tapos—“ nagpepeke pa ng pag-iyak si jongdae. pahikbi-hikbi pa ang gago.

 

“tangina, kaya walang nagmamahal sa’yo, jongdae e,” nagpipigil na tawang sabi ni yixing.

 

tinaasan siya ng kilay ng kaibigan. pati baba nito nakataas na. tinigil na nito ang pagwawala bigla para tarayan si yixing. “o, sige nga, bakit?”

 

“kasi pokpok ka, aubrey.”

 

“kung makaakusa ka ng pokpok e ikaw nga ‘tong bigay na bigay oh,” hirit ni baekhyun na lumipat na pala sa kabilang gilid ni yixing. tinuro nito ang convo nila ni junmyeon. “‘pwede naman akong tumulong haha kakatapos lang namin sa paper namin’? puta e sent twenty minutes ago ‘to ah. ‘di pa tayo tapos nun. napakalandi mong bata ka talaga, yixing zhang. ganyan ka ba pinalaki ni mama zhang?”

 

“kala ko ba ikaw nanay ko,” sagot pabalik ni yixing.

 

“tangina nagshort circuit si bakla dahil sa paheart-heart ni insan. grabe din ‘tong si junmyeon manamantala, ano?” komento ni jongdae habang nakapalupot sa gilid ni yixing. nakahilig pa ang baba nito sa balikat ng kaibigan.

 

yixing shook jongdae off his shoulder. “oy, ‘wag mo ngang ginaganyan si junmyeon. he just needed help,” sabi niya.

 

“HALA,” maingay na sagot ni jongdae.

 

“okay,” panimula ni baekhyun. he even cleared his throat. ginamit niya ang radio broadcaster voice niyang nahasa ng elementary at high school careers sa declamation contests at journalism competitions. isama na ang isang taon as a broadcast communications major mula sa diliman at matagal na crush kay atom araullo, and you get the point. “balitang-balita po, ngayong mag-aalas tres nang hapon, mula sa pangalawang palapag ng rizal hall, kolehiyo ng agham at sining, kalye ng padre faura sa gitna ng ermita, manila: may isang estudyante po na nahulog mula sa nasabing pangalawang palapag upang maglanding sa isang malaking, mabahong, nakakasulasok _,_ at nakakasukang putik ng _katangahan_.”

 

**junmyeon kim**

eto na yung nakita ko so far hehe

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1addRE5xA…

 

kahit nakatingin sa kanya ang mga kaibigan, kahit na ramdam na ramdam niya ‘yung judgment nina baekhyun, kinuha niya pa rin ang laptop niya para sumagot.

 

**yixing zhang**

sige 😊 check ko tas try kong magdagdag na rin hehe 😄❤️

 

s’yempre may pa-heart din siya.

 

_hihi._

 

both his friends moved away from him and groaned.

 

“daddy, kahit na may iba ka na, ipiprint ko pa rin ‘yung papel natin ha. ganyan kita kamahal e,” wika ni jongdae. kumuha ito ng pera mula sa wallet ni yixing ‘tsaka tumayo.

 

tumayo na rin si baekhyun. “ambaho ng karupukan dito, nako,” sabi nito, pinapaypayan pa ang hangin gamit ang kamay niya. “sama na ko sa’yo, baks.”

 

nilayasan na siya ng mga kaibigan niya. okay lang. kasi nang magreply si junmyeon, at least walang nangjudge sa kanya nung ‘di niya napigilan ang kilig niya.

 

**junmyeon kim**

uy, thank you talaga, yixing ha. i really appreciate this. 🤗🤗🤗💕💕💕💕

 

may napatili nang konti sa hallway. ‘di siya aamin kung kilala man niya ‘yun o hindi.

 

* * *

 

ibinagsak ni yixing ang bag niya sa sahig ng dorm room niya. hindi sa kama, _never_ sa kama—marumi ang mga bag, ‘wag niyong ilalagay sa kama niyo.

 

hinubad niya ang tshirt niya, at itinapon sa gilid. bukas na niya aayusin ‘yun. sinabay na rin niya ang pantalon at medyas niya at tumalon pahiga sa kama.

 

ngayon, ganap na ala-siyete ng gabi, opisyal nang natatapos ang sem ni yixing. magpugay tayo, mga kapatid.

 

binalot niya ang sarili niya sa fleece blanket na bigay ng mama niya (‘yung totoo; hindi si baekhyun) at naglabas ng isang relaxed at relieved na relieved na hinga. wala na siyang requirements. wala na siyang acads na kailangang isipin . . . well at least, until after the sem break, at higit sa lahat, mukhang on track pa rin siya sa oplan “see u never, oble” niya.

 

actually no. ang _pinaka_ higit sa lahat pala ay oo, successful siyang nakatulong kay junmyeon.

 

s u c c e s s f u ls i y ak a yj u n m y e o n.

 

siya, na hamak na hampaslupa lang sa isang universe kung saan nag-eexist ang isang junmyeon kim, ay hiningan ng tulong at nagampanan naman niya. akalain niyo ‘yun? si junmyeon, magna cum laude standing (lowest na ‘to siguro), sure win for gawad chancellor award in outstanding student, most likely magsispeech para sa kolehiyo nila, humingi ng tulong sa kanya, yixing . . . gagraduate (dapat).

 

hindi na niya kailangan ang kahit na anong awards or medals dahil ito pa lang . . . _nako,_ ‘di niya maexplain. ‘yung saya niya, it’s not a matter of pride e. hindi rin naman ‘yun superficial na kilig na “haha nakatulong ako kay crush,” kahit anumang sabihin ni baekhyun d’yan. ramdam ni yixing na hindi—na somehow, he feels like he did something more.

 

siguro nung nililikha ni bathala ang sanlibutan, tapos naisip niyang gawin si tadhana para magkaroon ng gabay ang mga hamak na mortal tulad ni yixing, buhay niya ‘yung isa sa mga naging dahilan nun. siguro sa loob ng kalangitan, habang ginagawa pa ng Diyos ang mga kaluluwa ng tao, inabutan na sila ng magic to-do list. lahat ng dapat mong gawin para magkadahilan ang buhay mo, para magkasilbi ka, nakalista dun.

 

at nung tumulong siya kay junmyeon, pakiramdam niya e na-tick off niya ang isa sa mga nakalagay sa mahiwagang to-do list na ‘yun. ito ata isa sa silbi niya, ito ata isa sa dahilan kung bakit siya andito. oo na, baekhyun, Peak Tanga™ na, pero baka part ito ng pagkakagawa sa kanya. kahit anong nurture mo, baekhyun, nananaig ang nature kay yixing. sorry.

 

pero hindi naman siya sukdulan ng whipped na makatulong lang isang beses sa crush e pakiramdam niya e naabot na niya ang langit. (slight lang. mga 0.05.) ganto kasi ang pakiramdam niya tuwing may anything konektado kay junmyeon. parang ang equation ng buhay niya sa ngayon ay: junmyeon = one step towards nirvana. hindi pa ‘yan ganun ka-accurate ha; bagsak kasi siya sa math 11. (tinake naman niya nung midyear at pumasa kaya ‘wag kayong judger.)

 

masyado siyang masaya ngayon sa pagtatapos ng sem at sa pa-hearts ni junmyeon kanina na ni hindi na siya madalaw nang buo ni imaginary baekhyun. pero alam niya na kung binisita na naman siya nito, tatawanan lang siya nito. “hahaha si yixing ang tanga na naman,” naririnig na niya nang bahagya sa tenga niya. hindi si imaginary baekhyun ang may kasalanan; ‘yung totoong baekhyun. ‘yun din kasi ang sabi nito sa kanya kanina.

 

pero ano nga bang magagawa niya? kung dito lang siya huhugot ng saya, lulubusin na niya.

 

nasabi niya ‘to dati kay jongdae. hiniritan lang siya nito ng, “tangina ‘di pa nga kayo, codependent ka na agad. posible pala ‘yung toxic relationship kahit wala namang relationship?” saka iling at dagdag ng, “nako ha—‘di masyadong nakakadaddy, daddy.”

 

siguro parang ambabaw niya sa mga kaibigan niya. nakakarindi na rin sigurong marinig ang mga litanya niya tungkol kay junmyeon, kaya hindi na rin siya madalas magkwento. kaya ito siya ngayon, naiipon ang kilig sa katawan, walang ibang choice kundi ibuhos sa mga dingding ng dorm room niyang witness sa kilig niya.

 

simula first year, kaibigan na niya sina jongdae at baekhyun. pero si junmyeon? kilala na niya high school pa lang. si junmyeon kim, magna cum laude standing, future gawad chancellor awardee in outstanding student, and (most likely) valedictorian ng college nila ay isang dati’y isang hamak na junmyeon kim, batch valedictorian, student body president, may grade high enough to qualify for intarmed kaso maglolaw daw siya, while yixing, gagraduate (dapat) dati ay _gumraduate_ (buti naman). ay oo nga pala, sa ‘di inaasahang himala ng langit, naging student body _vice-president_ siya dati, in short—kanang-kamay ni junmyeon.

 

so in general: mas matagal ang pinagsamahan nila ni junmyeon, kaysa kela baekhyun at jongdae. kahit na never silang naging best of friends, tropang matalik, nagtatawagan ng “daddy” (‘di naman siya aangal kung nagkataon), they were always in good terms. better than good terms, actually. they’ve always been friends, siguro circumstances lang talaga ang nagwork kaya hindi lang talaga sila nag-eend up in the same circles. ganun talaga eh—magkaibigan pa rin naman sila kahit magkaiba sila ng barkada o grupong sinasamahan.

 

nagpatuloy pa rin naman ‘yun ngayong college. si junmyeon, busy makihalubilo sa mga sikat sa college nila (habang patuloy na tinatakasan ang mga nanliligaw na frats), habang siya e dakilang walang social life. okay lang; they’re still friends.

 

they’re. _still_. friends.

 

sa tinagal ng pagkakakilala niya kay junmyeon, ‘di niya mapinpoint kung kailan niya ito nagustuhan. ewan. minsan, naisip din niya e: gusto nga niya ba talaga? mahal nga ba niya talaga? or baka naman—

 

ayan na si imaginary baekhyun. nakasimangot na sa kanya mula sa favorite sulok nito sa tabi ng electric fan.

 

“o, bakit ‘di mo masagot ang tanong mo, yixing,” pagsusungit nito sa kanya.

 

“‘di ko naman natapos?”

 

“fine, e ‘di ako ang tatapos: gusto mo nga ba? mahal mo na nga ba?” he was going to nod but imaginary baekhyun added, “or naghahabol ka lang kasi siya ‘yung pinakafeasible? kasi once upon a time, nagka- _chance_?”

 

umiling-iling siya. okay, nawala na ang saya niya kanina. binaon niya ang sarili niya sa kumot at niyakap ang unan niya. _nope_. ‘yung thought tungkol sa “chance,” sa past, at sa pakshetanginang “what if’s” na ‘yan—all of those are stories for another day.

 

masaya siya kanina e. manigas ka sa tabi, imaginary baekhyun.

 

‘yung saya, ‘yung kilig, ‘yung entire feeling of fucking _satisfaction_ and _fulfillment_ na bumabalot sa kanya every time he deals with junmyeon—wala na siyang pake kung papaano pa ilelabel kung anuman ang nararamdaman niya para dito. maybe crush lang nga, or gusto lang niya for superficial reasons. pero he highly doubted both. parang ang laking pagtatraydor naman sa nararamdaman ng kaluluwa niya kung irereduce lang niya sa ganun. mahal na nga ba niya? parang ambigat naman nun, ang serious, at kung tutuusin, ang . . . _gago_?

 

people around the world claim that they’re in love probably as every second goes by. but alongside that, people around the globe cheat, hurt, and inflict pain while waving the banner of “love”. _kagaguhan_. what he feels for junmyeon, what junmyeon makes him feel—he doesn’t want it to be tainted by man’s history of lies.

 

kung sasabihin man niyang mahal na niya si junmyeon, ang dasal lang niya e hindi niya ito masaktan.

 

“kasi nagawa mo na dati?” hirit ni imaginary baekhyun na nandun pa pala.

 

putangina mo, imaginary baekhyun. go away.

 

bumalikwas siya sa kama niya at kinapa ang laptop at headphones niya mula sa bag niya. he needs distraction. ‘di niya kailangan ang isa pang breakdown at existential crisis—masaya nga siya, ‘di ba? dali-dali niyang binuksan ang spotify app at dumiretso sa ginawa niyang playlist ng mga kantang pinakinggan niya sa wish 107.5 habang nagkacram ng papel. he may or may not have compiled these songs just because a certain boy who resembled a bunny popped into his mind. hindi talaga. pramis.

 

pinuntahan niya ang details ng playlist niyang “ _kathang-isip — ben &ben_” at sinimulang baguhin ito. gusto sana niyang pangalanan ng isang malaking “ _pakyu imaginary baekhyun_ ” kaso baka makita lang ni baekhyun, kulitin siya, mapakwento siya, at sabihin sa kanya nang personal ang lahat ng sinasabi ni imaginary baekhyun sa kanya. ‘di niya kailangan marinig ang real talk ng isang baekhyun byun _twice_.

 

kung ito mang playlist na ito, na puno ng mga kantang narinig niyang patugtog ng yaya niya nung bata pa siya, mga pyesang pambirit ni jongdae sa videoke ng timezone, at mga guilty pleasure niyang pakinggan habang nakaprivate session sa spotify, ang magiging _only_ testament ng pagmamahal, este, pag-[insert appropriate feeling here] niya para kay junmyeon—then so be it.

 

nagping na naman ‘yung leftover bukas na tab ng facebook sa laptop niya. baka si jongdae na naman umiiyak dahil kay minseok kim. imumute niya muna habang nagpapakalunod siya sa bakas ni—

 

ay. shet. wait.

 

**junmyeon kim**

hey, yixing. i know nagthank you na ako kanina pero feeling ko kasi di pa enough hehe 😞

kung free ka anytime this week libre na lang kita ng lunch or dinner 😊💖👌👌

 

 _shet._ hindi na siya nag-inarte pa. nagreply na siya agad.

 

**yixing zhang**

g! sabihan mo ko na lang ako when and where! 🤗❤️

 

 

gumawa na rin siya ng playlist folder kasi ramdam niyang darami pa ito.

 

* * *

 

**marupok diaries**

1 playlist <

 

**pt. 1: tatakbo sa gitna ng bagyo para ibigay lahat ng kailangan mo**

by yixing zhang • 0 followers

 

tatawirin ang bangin, sisisirin ang hangin, hinahayaang iduyan ang sarili ng pag-asang nagbabalat-kayo bilang posible.

sabi nila, ito na daw ang tunay na katangahan. tama naman sila, pero lahat naman ng nagtagumpay na bayani, nagsimula bilang tanga, ‘di ba?

ay. namatay nga pala silang lahat.

 

‘di bale: sa pinakamadilim na gabi, nahanap ako ng liwanag mo.

                                  

7 dec 2018               25 songs              1h 41min

 

 

**kathang isip**

ben&ben • kathang isip

 

**akin ka na lang - himig handog pop lovesongs 2014 version**

morissette amon • morissette

 

**pangarap ko ang ibigin ka**

regine velasquez • regine movie theme songs silver series

 

**ferris wheel**

yeng constantino • all about love

 

**dahil mahal na mahal kita**

roselle nava • higher ground

 

**ligaya**

eraserheads • ultraelectromagneticpop!

 

**sa’yo - orchestral version**

silent sanctuary • monodramatic

 

**tell me where it hurts**

mymp • beyond acoustic

 

**burnout**

sugarfree • sa wakas

 

**akap**

imago • pinoy ako, vol. 2

 

**sundo**

imago • blush

 

**gilid**

moonstar88 • this year

 

**pangarap lang kita**

parokya ni edgar, happee sy • middle-aged juvenile novelty pop rockers

 

**one and only**

parokya ni edgar • bigotilyo

 

**kundiman**

silent sanctuary • fuchsiang pag-ibig

  

**fool’s gold**

one direction • four

  

**cold coffee**

ed sheeran • songs i wrote with amy

  

**hard feelings/loveless**

lorde • melodrama

   

**the only exception**

paramore • brand new eyes

 

**all i want**

kodaline • in a perfect world (deluxe)

 

 


	2. pt. 2: noong hinahanap ko ang sarili ko, nakita ko lang sa’yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s’yempre habang nagkakandagulo-gulo ang buhay niya, ngiti lang ni junmyeon ang aayos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mas malala pa 'to kesa sa first chapter

****😩 **jongdae’s “straight” deniers club** 💪

active now

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

▶️—————————————————(0:42)

 

**mama mu**

▶️————————————(0:25)

 

**johnny sins**

▶️—————————————————-——(0:55)

 

**mama mu**

▶️——————————————————-—-——(1:05)

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

▶️————————(0:15)

 

**mama mu**

▶️——————————————(0:35)

 

 **“straight”** **daw**

PUTANGINA SO DITO PA BA TALAGA KAYO NAGKANTAHAN

ANO TO

VIDEOKE

ONTING HIYA NAMAN PWEDE BA

NANANAHIMIK ANG MGA KAPITBAHAY E

 

**baby boy #2**

shhhh ka kuya dae galing kaya nila

look at the staaaaars look how they shine for youUUUUUU~~~~~

 

**mama mu**

panira ka bakla

kung nascreen record namin to tas naupload e di sikat na kami

chris martin im coming 4 u

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

hayaan niyo yang si baby ko HAHAHAHAHA

selos lang yan e HSHSHAHAHA

oks lang yan babe 😘

practice ko lang parts ni ogie tas duet naman tayo ng hanggang ngayon 💪💪💪

 

**“straight” daw**

tigas ng mukha mo sarap ikaskas sa yelo

 

**baby boy #1**

ang ingay naman ng gc na to sarap imute

 

**baby boy #2**

😞

 

**baby boy #1**

syempre di ikaw nini ❤️

 

**baby boy #2**

😊

 

**“straight” daw**

haharot niyo baka may mabuntis dyan

 

**baby boy #2**

😳

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

😏😏😏😏

nako babe baka ikaw may gusto 😉😉😉😉

 

**“straight” daw**

tangina mo chanyeol mabaog ka sana

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

anakan kita dyan e

 

**mama mu**

use protection ha

 

**lf: utak**

good morning sa inyong lahat

ang productive naman ng 1st day ng break nyo

 

**baby boy #1**

hi kuya xing!!!! morning din!!!! 👋👋👋

 

**mama mu**

luh

@Jongdae Kim may bagong baby boy o

tangina eto mas cute sayo HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**“straight” daw**

di naman ako ipagpapalit ni daddy e 😉😉😉

 

**lf: utak**

weh sino me sabi sayo

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

aray

 

**mama mu**

kyungsoo “tunay na cute” doh - 1

jongdae “panis na” kim - -π

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

ay bakit may math sige uwi na ko tinatawag na pala ako ni mama

 

**mama mu**

😞

 

**lf: utak**

baek wag ipilit pag di bagay

 

(reactions: kyungsoo doh -😂)

 

**“straight” daw**

aba aba @Jongin Kim insan keep up naman tayo

 

**baby boy #2**

😢

 

* * *

 

lumipas na ang hype ng kawalan ng acads. after three days nang walang ginagawa habang ang mga bunso nilang sina kyungsoo at jongin e nakikipagsapalaran pa rin sa finals, yixing can honestly say na he’s—sana ‘wag majinx—missing his deadlines. three days pa lang ‘yan ha. bakit ba naman kasi siya napasipag noon at masyadong minadali ang pagpapasa ng (TRIGGER WARNING ALERT) thesis niya. 

 

 _ah_. kasama nga pala niya si junmyeon nun sa coreon. the boy wrote his informed consent for him, filled up the google forms na ipapasa sa ethics board, at nilibre pa siya nun ng cheap ramen mula sa 7/11. whatever baekhyun and jongdae says, bahala sila d’yan sa tabi. maybe masyado siyang umaasa, masyado siyang nagpapakatanga—okay lang, kasi even though they’re Friends™, junmyeon made him feel like he’s special.

 

at sa panahong mailap ang self-esteem at kasiyahan sa buhay, he’s going to take what he could get.

 

kaya ngayon, nandito siya nakatanga habang nakahiga sa org tambayan nilang dinadaga. bakasyon na rin ata si berto, ‘yung “mabait” ng tambayan nila; hindi man lang nagparamdam ngayong araw eh. ‘yung resident multo ng tambayan nilang si jhona with an h, ‘di rin nagpapakita. solong-solo niya ang buong tambayan, ang dami niyang free time, at _shet_ —ang daming p’wedeng gawin pala ano.

 

a) p’wede siyang magjakol—kaso ‘di niya ata masisikmurang gumaya kay chanyeol;

b) p’wede siyang maglinis sa buong tambayan—pero hindi naman siya kasing-martir katulad ni kyungsoo;

c) p’wede siyang mag-advance reading for next sem—pero hAHAHAHA tangina good joke, yixing’s brain, nice one.

 

kaya ayon, ginawa na lang niya kung ano ang ginagawa ng mga binatang walang magawa sa buhay—magstalk sa social media.

 

binuksan niya ang twitter at tinignan sa timeline niya ang buhay ng mga taong mas interesting kaysa sa kanya.

 

 **b.** @baekhyunniee

kelangan daw naming ikain yung lungkot ng finals 😂 @cypark

[photo of baekhyun and chanyeol, gumagala sa gitna ng mga kalsada ng binondo; 2nd photo e pang-ig feeling aesthetic na picture ng hakaw ng wai ying]

 

 **yeol** @cypark

@baekhyunniee sarap ng libre no 😞🤘

 

lalandi. sana may imaginary yixing ding nagpapop-up sa isipan ni baekhyun, para naman hindi lang si yixing ang talunan dito. bakit ba kasi hindi pa umaamin ‘yung dalawa e obvious na obvious naman? maraming conspiracy theory si yixing, as a psych person, pero ultimately, amoy na amoy lang niya mula sa kinahihigaan niyang makating sofa ng dinadagang tambayan ang commitment issues ng dalawa.

 

ano nga ulit ‘yung sabi ni chanyeol sa kanya dati, nung lasing ito at kinorner niya bigla? “ayaw ko lang masira ang friendship namin, xing. or ang friendship nating lahat sa tropa.” what a lod of bullshit. sila nga ni baekhyun, naglandian dati—okay naman sila ngayon? with a question mark kasi hindi rin siya sure?

 

napaupo bigla si yixing—at bago makonekta sa _Past™_ nila ni baekhyun ang biglaan niyang reaksyon, gusto lang niyang iannounce na nalaglag kasi ang samsung s5 niyang jurassic at sobrang bigat sa phone niya. grabe talaga ang kamasalan kapag nagkakaungkatan ng nakaraan e. kaya nga ginawa ng great dame dua lipa ang “new rules” at ang konsepto ng pagmove on para tumigil na ang lahat sa pagfixate sa nakaraan.

 

pero looking back, ang funny lang din siguro ng naging resulta ng kung anumang harutang naganap sa kanila ni baekhyun.

 

 _fine_.

 

ulit: ang funny lang din siguro ng naging resulta ng _dating relasyon_ nila ni baekhyun.

 

napahinga siya nang malalim bigla. wala na rin namang point ideny o iundermine ang nakaraan nila ni baekhyun. ‘di na naman mababago ang kasaysayan—mga masasahol lang na magnanakaw ang nagtatangka nun. history will go on and talk about facts, and one of them is they—si baekhyun byun at si yixing zhang—actually got together.

 

kung nasa’n man si jongdae ngayon, sana hindi niya makagat ang dila niya kasi kahit mahal siya ng dalawa niyang tropa, they have never talked about it or even told him.

 

freshie siya nun, at age 18, kasi nung bata siya masyadong naenjoy ni mama zhang ang time alone with her one and only son kaya nadelay ang pagpasok niya sa school. si baekhyun, freshie din, kaka-17 pa lang kasi working ang mga magulang niya at sinakto talaga ang edad niya pagpasok ng school.

 

so there they were, sa isang huwebes na gabi, sa isang madilim na inuman sa may taft avenue, manila, kung saan ang then-upd student baekhyun e dumayo nang mag-isa para maghanap ng gwapo sa university sa tapat ng inuman (wrong move; nagtatago sila ‘pag huwebes), at si yixing e ‘yung sheltered kid na never nakaexperience ng ganito nung hs kaya kagat agad sa ayang inuman ng mga blockmates. sa gitna ng ingay ng mga kanta ni justin bieber (karerelease pa lang ng purpose nun, if he remembered correctly), halo-halong usok ng sigarilyo at vape, at pagtatraydor ng mga blockmates nawala na lang (nasa banyo pala sumusuka), yixing and baekhyun met, and the rest is history.

 

he’s always been very superstitious. pasensya na sa lahat ng advocates ng free will at self-determination, kasi hilang-hila si yixing ng horoscopes, mga predictions, at iba’t ibang superstitions. hindi uso ang coincidences sa kanya; in fact, they don’t exist. kung sa english classes nga natin, and’yan ang mga terror profs na pinupukpok ang mga estudyante para maghanap ng parallelisms at patterns sa mga pangyayari, espousing the idea na wala talagang coincidence, na lahat ng kwentong binabasa natin ay planado—bakit pati ang tunay na buhay, hindi? sa math nga, may formulas, may patterns, may rigid rules, regulations, at structures na nagpapatakbo sa lahat—imposible ba na ganun din sa buhay? hence, the researcher concludes na wala talagang coincidence sa buhay. planado ang lahat; bahala ka na mag-isip kung sino sa tingin mo ang nagplano—si bathala ba, ang tadhana, o ang mga mahika sa kamay ni zenaida seva.

 

kaya sa loob ng isang gabi kung saan nakilala niya si baekhyun, alam niya, mula ulo hanggang sa pinakailalim ng kaluluwa niya, _it was meant to be_.

 

they had spent the entire night together then, especially since baekhyun was alone and yixing was _left_ alone. he had to make do with what he had, and _puta,_ hindi naman siya minalas na kay baekhyun siya naiwan. maingay, madaldal, pero magaling makipag-usap. plus, hindi naman pangit si baekhyun. (he found baekhyun cute, okay? pero tangina lang magugunaw mundo kung aaminin niya ‘yun ngayon.)

 

then the night ended with a kiss, aka ang peer pressure-fueled 5 seconds walang malisya courtesy ng mga gagong blockmate ni yixing na sumulpot na rin sa wakas. first kiss niya, and maybe baekhyun felt it too, kaya siguro, feeling lang naman niya ha, siguro hindi lang 100% libog ang naging bala ng momol na ‘yun. thank you for your intuition, mr. byun.

 

next week, si yixing na ang topic ng buong block nila with matching pats sa likod at congratulations kasi _wow_ , may jowa siyang taga-up diliman. more _wow_ , nakilala sa happy t. oo—cool na siya nun.

 

one sem after, same campus at course na sila ni baekhyun.

 

one sem after din, nagbreak na sila.

 

baekhyun was his first boyfriend, first relationship, pero tangina it really didn’t feel that way. wala ‘yung mala-kathniel drama plus kilig na ineexpect niya; para lang silang magtropa na may momol at slight kapaan involved. after a while, pati ‘yung mga ‘yun nawala na. sabi ni jackson, ‘yung blockmate niyang nang-iwan nung gabing nagkakilala sila ni baek, called what happened to them an instance of the long disproven “lesbian bed death,” which was stupid according ulit kay jongdae, kasi nagsusuntukan ang testosterone at hormones nila.

 

yixing had chalked it off to stress. and acads. and more stress because of acads.

 

but baekhyun, in his most daring role as a behsci transferee applicant, disagreed with that. “we’re just not in love with each other, yixing,” he had said.

 

and yixing knew he was right. he loved baek, but he was never _in love_ with him. at his best moments, he’d say their relationship had just ran its course, that it happened at a great time but it just had to end—that while they were _meant to be_ , they weren’t meant to be nothing more than friends.but at his worst moments, and coincidentally, his most honest hours, yixing knew the truth: ginamit lang nila ang isa’t isa mutually—ang gandang source nga naman ng isa’t isa ng attention, validation, at s’yempre, ng experience.

 

(one thing that probably saved them and made them the friends that they are now is that they never had _sex_. buti na lang.)

 

nagvibrate ang phone ni yixing na pinatong niya sa mukha niya. oo na, baekhyun, mamaya na lang niya iisipin ang germs at dumi na nasa mukha niya ngayon, kapag naghahalo na siya ng aztec clay at suka. let him be.

 

tinignan niya ang sunud-sunod na pagsulpot ng notifications sa phone niya. ‘di na siya magkukunwari pa; umasa din siya na may junmyeon dun. wala. puro si jongdae. kapikon.

 

 **marupokpoks** 😩💪

active now

 

10:06 PM                             12/4/2018

 

neutral top changed the only hetero’s nickname to bad(ae)ing

 

**bad(ae)ing**

weakshit ka hindi naman catchy

 

bad(ae)ing changed his nickname to daeddy

 

**lawful top**

matakot ka naman jongdae

 

**daeddy**

sige ipaglaban niyong top kayo parehas

lalo ka na baekhyun

 

daeddy changed neutral top’s nickname to neutral bottom

lawful top changed daeddy’s nickname to chaotic bottom

neutral bottom changed his nickname to neutral versa

 

**chaotic bottom**

wala kang maloloko dito baekyun anong versa??????

 

chaotic bottom changed his nickname to daeddy.

 

**neutral versa**

ingay mo jongdae

 

neutral versa changed daeddy’s nickname to chaotic bottom.

neutral versa removed chaotic bottom as admin of group.

 

**lawful top**

yes peace has been restored 🤘

 

**chaotic bottom**

may araw din kayo

 

2:42 PM

 

 

**chaotic bottom**

hoy @Baekhyun Byun @Yixing Zhang

hOY!!!!!!

PUTANGINA NIYO

SAGOT

ASAN WIFI NIYO NAPUTULAN BA KAPITBAHAY HA

HAAAA

HAAAAAAAAAAA

@Baekhyun Byun

@Yixing Zhang

@Baekhyun Byun @Baekhyun Byun @Baekhyun Byun @Baekhyun Byun @Baekhyun Byun @Baekhyun Byun

@Yixing Zhang @Yixing Zhang @Yixing Zhang @Yixing Zhang @Yixing Zhang @Yixing Zhang @Yixing Zhang

 

**neutral versa**

WAG KANG MAKIKIKABIT SA WIFI NAMIN SA CONDO

PUTANGINA BAKET BA

SIGURADUHIN MONG NAPUTULAN KA NG PAA HA

 

**lawful top**

good afternoon din sa inyo guys :-)

 

**chaotic bottom**

EXPLAIN NIYO TO

 

nagsend si jongdae ng picture . . . ni yixing at baekhyun mula nung sila pa.

 

medyo grainy, slightly malabo, at dull ang kulay—kuha gamit ang instax mini ni baekhyun. sa may likod ng moa ‘yun kinuhaan, nung mga panahong nakikipagsabayan pa sila sa mga couples na nagdedate sa may moa eye—akala mo naman ang fresh fresh ng manila bay. kitang-kita ‘yung mga ilaw sa picture, kasama ang napakaraming estranghero na minalas na mapasama sa background nila. hindi perfect ang composition nung picture; naalala nga ni yixing e medyo nanginginig pa ‘yung kamay niya nung kinukuhaan niya ‘yung pic. pero still, kahit madilim at malabo, kitang-kita mo ang saya sa ngiti niya while he was with baekhyun.

 

it was the perfect picture to commemorate ‘yung saya nila nung sila pa.

 

unfortunately, it was also the perfect picture para itago sa mga taong ayaw nilang makaalam ng relasyon nila, aka si jongdae. sobrang eksakto nga lang na may pagyakap at halik sa cheek (well, halos sa corner ng lips na niya, actually) si baekhyun sa pic.

 

_putangina._

 

3:06 PM

**chaotic bottom**

tangina? seen?

wala talagang magpapaliwanag sa inyo?

wow ha

 

ano pa nga bang dapat ipaliwanag? malinaw pa sa sinag ng araw kung ano ‘yung meron sa pic na ‘yun. ang hindi lang talaga alam ni yixing kung paano iexplain, e kung bakit nila tinago kay jongdae. well, sarap sanang idahilan na gusto lang nilang maging private ang lahat, pero _gago_ , alam nga ni jackson, na hindi naman nila ganun kaclose kahit madalas niyang nakakasama sa inuman nung bata pa siya at marunong pang magparty. ano ba naman si jackson compared kay jongdae, ‘di ba, na 1/3 ng tropa nila, at best friend nila ni baekhyun parehas. kung hihirit siguro siya ng privacy, para ‘yun dun sa mga usisero nilang blockmate lang na biglang magtatanong “uy musta na kayo nung bf mo from upd? what’s his name ba? baka kilala ko haha”.

 

nung lumipat si baekhyun sa campus at course niya (break na sila nang tuluyan nun), nagkasundo sila na ‘wag na lang ipamalita ‘yung tungkol sa nakaraan nila. mababahiran pa ‘yung blank slate na impression kay baekhyun eh. si jackson, madali namang mablackmail para manahimik. (buti na lang sinave pa pala ni baekhyun ‘yung picture nitong covered in suka from the same night na nagkakilala sila). ‘tsaka para na rin hindi dyahe, at magamit pa ng mga epal nilang blockmate bilang panloko sa kanilang dalawa. alam mo naman ang mga tao ngayon, kapag may nagbreak, mas sila pa ‘yung hindi nakakamove on.

 

so everyone knew that yixing broke up with his mysterious upd boyfriend, and baekhyun was the new transferee from diliman na coincidentally, e “kakilala” pala ni yixing. kaya nung hinila siya ni jongdae kim, ‘yung maingay niyang blockmate na ‘di naman niya masyadong close, sa lunch with baekhyun, who apparently e bff pala ni baekhyun since elementary, ‘di na siya umangal. kasabay ng unli rice ng karate kid (na wala na ngayon kasi fuck you train law), nilunok na lang niya ‘yung assumption ni jongdae na, “grabe, small world pala, ano!”

 

**neutral versa**

bakla chill

matagal na yan

like freshie pa

 

**chaotic bottom**

lol so gaano niyo na ko katagal niloloko

 

**lawful top**

gago hindi kami ngayon

 

**chaotic bottom**

duh di ako bobo

pero naging kayo diba

 

**neutral versa**

haha bakit ba galit na galit ka

me gusto ka ba sa isa samin 😉

 

**lawful top**

di lang namin pinagsasabi kasi ayaw naming kumalat sa block HAHAAHA

para di awkward

 

**chaotic bottom**

lol

so mukha palang ikakalat ko haha

 

**lawful top**

gags dae di naman kasi sa ganon

ayaw lang namin sigurong laging majoke yung kami dati hehe

 

**chaotic bottom**

oks

ang point ko kasi kala ko open tayo dito

yung mapapagkatiwalaan natin isa’t isa sa lahat

lol e bakit feeling ko ako lang yung ganon

 

**neutral versa**

god dae chill

matagal na yun ok

 

**lawful top**

yup kaya rin siguro di nabibring up hehe

 

**neutral versa**

lol ang issue ko e bakit issue to ke dae

di lahat umiikot sayo bakla ok

 

**chaotic bottom**

wow???? u went there????

ikaw baekhyun ang magchill puta

since elem best friends tayo never mo man lang nasabi tangina

 

**neutral versa**

di ko naman inexpect na obligado pala ko ano haha

 

**lawful top**

tangina wag kayong mag-away guys anuba

 

**chaotic bottom**

lol sorry self centered ko pala e

🤙🤪🔥

🆗🆒

 

**neutral versa**

hahahahaha tangina

 

**lawful top**

guys

 

**chaotic bottom**

bahala kayo dyan tangina

 

chaotic bottom has left the group.

 

* * *

 

**baekbaek**

active 4 mins ago

 

**xingxing**

gago baekhyun?????? ano gagawin natin ke jongdae????

 

**baekbaek**

lol e di hayaan mo sya

 

**xingxing**

inaway mo kasi e gagu ka

 

**baekbaek**

bakit kasi big deal puta

tas bakit sya affected

chinuchupa mo ba siya habang tayo diba di naman taena

 

**xingxing**

ok ang mature ha

 

**baekbaek**

kasi naman

OK PWEDE BANG MAGRANT

TOO LATE GAGAWIN KO NA

wag kasi siyang makisawsaw sa lahat ok

so naging tayo so what

anong epekto sa kanya tangina bakit sya galit

arte puta

pavictim tangina tigilan nya ko

 

**xingxing**

what if kami tas never naming sinabi sayo

nagegets ko rin kasi sitwasyon nya

az a psych (1/3),,,,,,,

 

**baekbaek**

lol pagod akong umintindi kkkk

tsaka wag mong kampihan gahd

bahala muna sya

 

**xingxing**

so ano plan of action sige nga

e next week lantern parade na

 

**baekbaek**

ah basta ako manonood ako

tulog na ko xing night 🤙🤙🤙

 

* * *

 

for the rest of the week, ‘di nagparamdam si jongdae. patay ‘yung gc nilang tatlo, tapos kahit ‘yung gc naman nilang buong tropa, hindi nagpaparamdam si jongdae. patay din ang lahat ng activities nito sa twitter, maliban sa mga paglike like ng memes. pero ni wala itong nilalike or RT ng pagpapatama or anything na may kinaugnayan sa sitwasyon nila ngayon. 0 bagong tweets din, at hindi rin naman kasi mahilig sa ig si jongdae so wala ring bagong posts.

 

tinry din niyang i-dm si jongdae. naseen siya, pero walang reply. ayaw naman niyang itweet ito nang diretso—lalabas pa ang kalat nila, lalo at halatang walang alam sina jongin at kyungsoo. ayaw naman nilang maabala pa ‘yung mga bata e finals week nila. sa messenger naman, kahit sa pm, hindi siya sinasagot ni jongdae. pakiramdam nga niya e naka-ignore messages na siya. sa halos lahat ng messaging apps sinubukan niyang icontact si jongdae—wala talaga.

 

sabi ni baekhyun para daw siyang tanga pero puta naman kasi—siya lang ba ang gustong magsalba ng friendship?

 

nung mga unang araw, nagsiseen pa ‘si jongdae sa gc nilang tropa, kaso parang tangina si baekhyun, parang nananadya pa na nag-iingay kasama si chanyeol. yixing knew na kahit papa’no may alam si chanyeol sa nangyari; lakas din kasi nitong makiride sa mga patama ni baekhyun. pero he knew the boy didn’t know the full story—otherwise that would entail him knowing about him and baekhyun. kung ganon, siguro may bagong emote cover na ‘to sa soundcloud.

 

kahit pastrong si baekhyun, yixing knew affected na rin naman siya. since that night, ayon sa ig stories ni baekhyun e ilang beses na itong nagpunta sa videoke para kumanta ng regine velasquez (diyosang sinasamba ni jongdae) at ng kanta niyang “dadalhin” (pyesa ni jongdae sa videoke). halos araw-arawin na rin ni baekhyun ang pagkain ng kbbq (fave ni jongdae), lalo na ‘yung may melted cheese (ito ang ambrosia ng mga hamak na mortal na katulad natin, sabi ni jongdae). ang masaklap pa, every time, kaladkad ni baekhyun si chanyeol, sa kanyang most daring role as a substitute.

 

may ig post pa nga si baekhyun ng picture nila ni chanyeol with the caption, “with my bff 💖👌”

 

kaya ni ayaw ni yixing lumabas ng bahay e. too bad mama zhang had other ideas.

 

at dahil nautusan na rin lang naman siya ng nanay niyang nanamantala ng bakasyon niya (joke lang mama zhang, mahal ka ni yixing) na mag-order ng ihahanda bukas para sa bible study nilang magkukumare, sinamantala na rin ni yixing ang sukli mula sa binigay na pambayad ng nanay niya at nilibre ang sarili niya ng kape sa starbucks. matamis, overpriced, at probably sobrang unhealthy—he didn’t care. kung ‘yung hot chocolate ng starbucks na lasang overrated milo ang magpapasaya sa lungkot na namahay sa dibdib niya, e ‘di oks.

 

“yixing?” said a voice from behind him. he looked at the source of the voice and _tangina_ _si junmyeon._

 

junmyeon was smiling at him, ‘yung smile nitong tinatago ‘yung mga mata niya habang nagmamalaki ang mga pisngi nito. _ang cute tangina._

 

lumapit si junmyeon sa kanya, kinuha ‘yung tissue sa table . . . at pinunasan ang bibig ni yixing. _putangina._ naramdaman niyang tumigil nang konti ‘yung puso niya; wala na, alam na pati ng katawan niya na oo, ready na siyang sumalangit right at that moment. he felt his insides still, na para bang hindi kinaya ng katawan niyang iproseso ang nangyari. grabe, ang lakas maka-teenager ng kilig na bumabalot sa kanya ngayon, pero wala talaga siyang pake. umuwi na si kathryn bernardo; si yixing na ang bagong teen queen _putanginaaaaaaaaa._

 

pero nagcrash lahat ng kilig niya nang narealize niyang mukha siguro siyang tanga na may bigote ng foam ng overpriced milo. puta naman; wala na talagang nangyaring tama sa kanya e.

 

tumawa lang si junmyeon.

 

“ha?” biglang nasambit ni yixing. wow. ang eloquent. flat one sa comm 3.

 

“cute mo nga eh,” komento ni junmyeon.

 

apparently he had said everything out loud. nice one, yixing.

 

“anyway, p’wede bang makishare ng table, xing? puno na kasi lahat at ‘di ko pa nasisimulan ‘yung readings ko,” sabi ni junmyeon. pinakita pa nito sa kanya ang bundle ng papel nito at ang mga highlighters nito na iba’t ibang kulay. honestly, junmyeon could ask yixing of the world and he’d give it.

 

buti na lang ‘yung last sentence na ‘yun hindi niya nasabi out loud kung hindi, patay. so, he just nodded and sipped his hot chocolate silently.

 

“is that hot choco? grabe nasa coffee shop ka pero you’re not drinking coffee. ano ba ‘yan, xing,” junmyeon said. he even poked yixing’s hand that was on the table. alam ni yixing na it was an invitation for banter, or for him to take control of the conversation (like he always did), pero kahit masaya siya na and’yan si junmyeon, wala siya gaanong gana makipag-usap. junmyeon was probably expecting him to whip out the jokes, give some random anecdote, update him about his mama zhang’s eccentricities, or gossip about their high school batchmates, pero honestly, yixing didn’t have the energy to do so right now.

 

nonetheless, junmyeon still smiled at him. ramdam ni yixing sa tingin ni junmyeon na medyo naninibago ito sa aura niya, pero he appreciated the boy not talking about it immediately. wala rin naman siyang ganang magkwento, kasi the more na ikwento niya, the more na magiging totoo lang ‘yung away nila nina jongdae. plus ‘yung fact na ikekwento niya pa ‘yung context ng pinag-awayan, aka ‘yung past nila ni baekhyun? hindi yata siya handa sa mga tanong na maaaring mag-spring up mula sa conversation na ‘yun. so nope. mananahimik na lang siya. dasal na lang niya e hindi na masyadong magpry si junmyeon.

 

at siguro, marahil, may mga ilang anghel pa rin sa kalangitan na kampi kay yixing kasi hindi na nga masyadong nangulit si junmyeon. for a change, the boy was the one who took charge of the conversation, instead of being the one laughing while receiving yixing’s punch lines. masaya rin pala, ngayong nararanasan ni yixing, na maiba naman—na siya naman ‘yung makikinig, na siya naman ‘yung makikitawa lang. higit sa lahat, masaya pala na hindi niya naiisip ‘yung mga problema niya. ang galing talagang distraction ni junmyeon, mapersonal man or indirect lang. siya talaga ‘yung breath of fresh air ni yixing sa gitna ng polluted na hangin ng metro manila (at ‘yung makapal na usok buhat ng apoy ng away nilang magkakaibigan).

 

“oh, and that paper that you helped me with? can you believe it, xing, nakakuha ako ng uno! considering na terror pa si ma’am ha,” balita ni junmyeon sa kanya. pinitik ulit ng lalaki ang kamay niyang nasa table. “akalain mong kailangan ko lang pala ng writing skills ng isang yixing zhang para matapatan ang standards ni ma’am.” kinindatan pa siya nito. _punyeta ‘yung puso niya—_ “parang old times lang, ‘no?” _oh no please don’t—_ “remember when you used to edit my papers in high school? ampangit ko talaga magsulat e, grabe, how did i graduate? tapos ba course pa na puro papers pinasukan ko. bobo rin ‘no?”

 

dito nagagago si yixing e. every time junmyeon reminisces about their high school days, naaalala lang niya kung ano talaga ‘yung pinakawalan niya. mas lalo tuloy siyang nalungkot. this would be easier if he knew na mayroon siyang jongdae at baekhyun na pagkakalatan sa gc mamaya, kaso hindi eh. never pa rin naman niyang nakwento sa dalawa kung ano talaga ‘yung nangyari sa kanila ni yixing dati nung high school, but at least mas mapapanatag ang kalooban niya after telling someone, ‘di ba? _fuck_. there’s a reason talaga kung bakit kahit sa sarili niya, ayaw niyang nirereminisce kung anumang nangyari sa kanila dati, kahit na ‘yun ‘yung time siguro na pinakanagkasama sila.

 

pero si junmyeon ang nagbring up e. ‘di naman niya magawang magalit dito.

 

nararamdaman niya ‘yung paparating na lungkot sa dibdib niya. tapos, wala pa sina—

 

_putangina talaga._

 

yixing felt a hand take his own and squeezed it hard. surprised, he opened his eyes (which he apparently had closed hard) and saw junmyeon’s concerned face.

 

“yixing, is everything okay?”

 

he shook his head no, and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

 

ayan na. paparating na ang breakdown no. 34252 this week. napakaswerte naman niya na andito pa si junmyeon para maging audience.

 

“do you . . . do you want to talk about it?”

 

he looked up at junmyeon and met his glance. may something sa mukha ni junmyeon e, na gusto mo na lang ibigay ang lahat-lahat, na gusto mo na lang . . . na sobramg daling maging vulnerable para sa kanya. siguro dahil sa mukha niyang hindi mukhang judgmental, siguro dahil din sa ugali na alam mo talagang hindi ka huhusgahan—parang kaya mong ikumpisal lahat ng tinatago mong sikreto at kasalanan sa kanya, at alam mong walang mangyayaring masama sa’yo.

 

pero kahit na ganon, hindi pa rin magawa ni yixing ilabas ang lahat. siguro dahil ayaw niyang may mangyaring masama kay junmyeon.

 

junmyeon kim was too pure, too special to be burdened by his problems or by him. ‘yan ang mantra niya noon hanggang sa ngayon. kaya naman kahit umaasa siya, he knew he had to get his shit together before—

 

“you know i’m here to listen, xing, right?”

 

tangina. the world doesn’t deserve junmyeon kim.

 

“i can see you’re bothered by something. i mean, ‘di ka nga masyadong nakakangiti, which is weird because you’re yixing and—“

 

tao lang naman siya. mahina, bulnerable, _marupok_. higit pa sa lahat, tao lang siya na problemado dahil as of a few days ago, nawalan na siya ng kaibigan niya. maybe he deserved a tad bit of comfort, kahit na hindi naman ‘yun specifically ang inaalok ni junmyeon. kailangan lang niya ng ano . . . _fuck_. kailangan lang niya huminga. siguro naman, kahit ‘yun, ibibigay sa kanya ng universe nang walang kapalit.

 

pero kung may kapalit man ang pananamantala sa napakamature role ni junmyeon as a human confessional, so be it. ipile up na lang sa listahan ng mga problema niya. he’ll try to find a way to survive.

 

“i think i’ve lost my friends,” wika ni yixing. kumunot ang noo ni junmyeon, pero hindi ito nagsalita. yixing took it as a sign to keep talking. “nag-away kami. well, si baekhyun at jongdae—sila ang nag-away. they haven’t talked for almost a week.”

 

tumungo lang si junmyeon. he didn’t ask why the two fight, pero unspoken na siguro ‘yung tanong na ‘yun. _tangina_. pinagpapawisan ang kamay ni yixing. ‘di niya pa kasi nakekwento kay junmyeon ‘yung sa kanila ni baekhyun, kasi— _tangina paano mo kasi ikekwento sa greatest almost mo na “haha may someone ako na nalagpasan ang pagiging almost”?_

 

oh well. pinili na lang ni yixing na tumalon sa bangin.

 

“nag-away sila kasi ano . . . uhm . . . dahil—“

 

“you don’t have to say kung sensitive,” junmyeon interfered. ngumiti pa ito sa kanya.

 

tangina. hindi talaga niya deserve ‘to eh.

 

kahit pilit, ibinalik niya ang ngiti ni junmyeon. “hindi, okay lang haha. ano kasi, nalaman kasi ni jongdae ‘yung sa’min ni baekhyun dati.”

 

mula sa pagkapalumbaba, napaupo nang maayos si junmyeon. siguro, to break what looked like a very formal pose, na para bang nasa school picture siya na formal, sumandal na lang ito sa upuan niya. pero yixing can see na parang may nagbago—‘di niya alam kung saan, o kung ano— _basta meron._

 

sabi ni 4th year hs yixing sa kanya siguro, “sabi ko sa’yo e.”

 

“‘’yung inyo ni baekhyun dati’?” tanong ni junmyeon? he looked confused, but not clueless. nagpop-up ulit si 4th year hs yixing sa utak niya, nakacross arms, saying, “tsk, tsk.” oo na, 4th year hs yixing, ikaw na magaling.

 

“yeah. naging kami for a while.”

 

now that seemed to surprise junmyeon. “ah.” bumalik ang ngiti nito, pero mukhang mas pilit. “‘di mo naman nakwento. kelan pa?”

 

binalik din naman ni yixing ang pilit na ngiti ni junmyeon; may halo pa ngang pilit na tawa. “ah, nung first year pa. mabilis lang ‘yun. halos wala ngang kwenta ‘yun eh. puppy love.” he internally winced at his words. may kwenta naman ‘yung kanila ni baekhyun, hindi nga lang kasing-kwenta ng— _no._ _nope nope nope_. “puppy love”? parang nabanggit na rin niya ‘yun dati ah— _nope nope nope nope—_

 

“so galit si jongdae dahil naging kayo ni baekhyun?” putol ni junmyeon sa mapanganib niyang trail of thought.

 

“i don’t think so? i think mas galit siya kasi hindi niya kasi alam.” yixing fiddled with the balled-up tissue sa table nila to distract his mind off the matter. ayaw din niya kasing tingnan si junmyeon right now. his mind was going to dangerous places, and never has he ever hated his psych training more. “kasi ‘di ba, close sila ni baekhyun? like best friends since elementary, magkakilala since nakadiapers pa lang, and all that shit. so parang, naeewan si dae kasi hindi nabanggit sa kanya.”

 

junmyeon laughed. “so same boat pala kami ni jongdae?”

 

gulat siyang napatingin kay junmyeon.

 

“uy joke lang, yixing. relax, haha,” sabi ni junmyeon nang nakangiti sa kanya. “kasi gets, matagal na tayong magkakilala tapos ngayon ko lang din nalaman and . . . “ he waved his hand in the air, as if to change the subject. “nevermind, ampanget ng joke. sabi sa’yo wala talaga akong kwentang magjoke e.”

 

“. . . sorry kung ‘di ko nakwento,” sabi na lang ni yixing.

 

“yixing, haha, you’re not obligated naman. plus it’s not like nakekwento ko rin naman lahat ng love life kong shit,” junmyeon said, laughing.

 

tumawa na lang din si yixing kahit nagfixate na ‘yung utak niya sa “lahat ng love life ko” na sinabi ni junmyeon. _oh_. ang tanga naman niya to think na walang makakalandian si junmyeon, na wala itong— yehey. may bago siyang iiyakan mamayang gabi. mukhang mapapaos si moira dela torre ah.

 

‘yung bigat na nasa dibdib niya, mas lalong nagpapapansin, mas lalong nagpupumiglas, parang gusto na talagang makawala.

 

“pero seriously,” sabi ni junmyeon. “why didn’t you tell jongdae ba? secret lang ba ‘yung sa inyo ni baekhyun? strict ba parents niya? ’cause i don’t remember tita susan being—“

 

“no, walang problema sa parents. nung lumipat kasi si baek, parang gusto namin fresh start na lang. ang awkward kasi iexplain sa mga tao e—“

 

“—‘cause you guys ended up as friends?”

 

“yeah.”

 

andun na ‘yung underlying _“parang tayo lang”_ na gustong idagdag ni yixing, pero alam naman niyang mali ‘yun. hindi naman naging sila e. siguro kaya ang hirap ding idefine kung anuman sila ngayon. or baka nag-aassume lang talaga siya—most likely. siguro kung nakikinig ang universe sa kwento ni yixing, nananawagan siyang ‘wag masyadong seryosohin mga sinasabi niya. baka magpakapetty ang universe at parusahan siya sa mga pag-aassume niya e base lang naman pala sa desperadong haka-haka ng umaasa ‘yung mga sinasabi niya. pare-parehas lang tayong malas dito; ‘di siya nakakaangat kaya ‘wag na sana siyang hilahin pababa.

 

ang dami niyang naisip na ngayon lang niya napansin na nanahimik na si junmyeon. siguro mamayang gabi, bago matulog, iuumpog niya ang ulo sa pader habang kinukumpara ang sitwasyon niya kay baekhyun sa sitwasyon nila ni junmyeon. tapos mas lalo siguro niyang iuumpog ang ulo niya sa pader ‘pag naalala niya ‘yung sinabi ni junmyeon tungkol sa “lahat ng love life” nito. then pagkatapos nun tatalon na talaga siya sa bintana ‘pag naisip niya ‘yung mga bagay na ginawa niya noon na naging dahilan kung bakit sila—siya _hanggang d_ ’ _yan na lang_.

 

“that makes sense, though, now that i think of it,” wika ni junmyeon. “iba rin kasi ang judgment ng mga tao.”

 

_ay shet._

 

alam niyang hindi sinasadya ni junmyeon, pero _ay shet_.

 

‘yun kasi ‘yung dinadahilan niya dati— _nope nope nope nope nope we won’t go there today see you on another day satan_

 

“‘tsaka ‘di ko alam sinong nagsabi sa’kin nito, i think it was you, but anyway—‘di ba ang mga tao ngang nakapaligid, sila ‘yung ‘di makamove on? so i guess it makes sense na ‘di niyo inoopen up sa iba. but like . . . si jongdae ‘yun though. he’d probably understand.”

 

see—takot na takot si yixing na nagiging biased siya sa pag-intindi kay jongdae pero even junmyeon agrees pala. well, baka din naman kasi dahil “same boat” nga sila so— _nope nope nope nop e n op ee!!!_

 

 _“_ ‘yun nga ‘yung point ni dae. parang we didn’t trust him daw. tapos baekhyun got mad, said some bad things—“

 

“—bad things?”

 

“y-yeah.”

 

“how bad?”

 

“like “anong paki mo hindi sa’yo umiikot ang mundo” bad,” wika ni yixing. he sighed. somehow, getting that out there gave him a tiny bit of relief. pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang bigat sa loob niya—ni hindi na nga niya alam kung dahil ito sa problema nilang magkakaibigan, or sa thinly-veiled na patama ng current circumstances sa mga alaala nila ni junmyeon na ayaw na lang niyang balikan.

 

“grabe ‘yung ‘hindi sa’yo umiikot ang mundo’ ha,” junmyeon commented, one hand under his chin as he’s deep in thought. meanwhile, yixing felt his stomach drop. it was also the same thing— _rED ALERT LET’S REPEAT ALL TOGETHER: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE_

 

“pero i get baekhyun too. mas siya ‘yung mas maraming at stake if this got out.” _nopenopenopenope_ “i mean, siya ‘yung transferee e. alam mo naman ang block dynamics, kahit taon na nakalipas, may pagka-exclusivist pa rin, ‘di ba?”

 

“yeah. that made sense too. nagalit ba si jongdae, even before that, i mean?”

 

“yup. kaya nagalit din si baekhyun.”

 

“wow.” tumingin si junmyeon kay yixing. “e ikaw—“

 

“‘di ako galit. pagod na lang ako sa gulo, i think. bakit ‘di p’wedeng maging okay na lang ang lahat, ‘di ba?”

 

ngumiti si junmyeon. “itatanong ko sana kung okay ka lang, pero nasagot mo na rin naman ‘yung tanong ko. also, ‘di p’wedeng walang conflict sa mundo—life would be boring.”

 

natawa si yixing. “you sound like . . .” baekhyun, ‘yung ex-boyfriend niya turned best friend, turned icocompare sa ex- _almost_ _kasi never nagkaroon ng anything_ niyang si junmyeon. tangina rin ni yixing talaga, ano. natanggal tuloy ‘yung ngiti niya.

 

“i sound like who?” mapaglarong tanong ni junmyeon.

 

“. . . ‘yung manlilibre sa’kin ng dinner. ‘di ba nagpromise ka sa’kin,” salba ni yixing sa sarili. ngumiti na lang siya kay junmyeon. tama na. ‘di na niya ata kaya pa kung may mas bibigat pa sa mga pinag-uusapan nila ngayon. kahit naman wala silang direktang natatouch na topics, ang daming natamaan _putangina_. lahat ata ng alarms sa utak niya nagriring na. shoutout kay 4th year hs yixing—tangina mo talaga.

 

buti na lang natawa na lang si junmyeon. ramdam na ni yixing na wala na kung anuman ‘yung awkward aura nito kanina—or at least, baka mas gumaling na lang itong magtago. for his sake, he wishes it was the previous. he didn’t want to think of junmyeon trying to hide his feelings, trying to bottle them up inside. hindi didn’t deserve that. fuck the universe if it ever allowed junmyeon to feel like that.

 

si yixing na lang ang sasalo ng lahat.

 

“galing talaga nito ah. master scammer,” biro sa kanya ni junmyeon habang pinopoke ang isa sa dimples niya.

 

ngumiti na lang nang mas malaki si yixing. saka na niya iisipin ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ni junmyeon ngayong gabi.

 

ang mahalaga, nabigay ni junmyeon ang matagal na niyang ipinagkakait sa sarili niya: ginhawa.

 

* * *

 

 **marupokpoks** 😩💪

 

neutral versa added jongdae kim into the group.

neutral versa changed jongdae kim’s nickname into chaotic bottom.

 

**neutral versa**

lam mo namang kahit umiikot sa’yo ang mundo e pinipili ko rin namang sumabay sa pag-ikot niya

tangina ang kadiri ang cheesy nito pero miss na kita bakla ok

sorry pala ang sahol ko kasi e

kung ayaw mo na sakin puta pansinin mo na lang si yixing

ako naman nangulit dyan na wag sabihin kahit kanino e

 

**lawful top**

@Jongdae Kim

miss na rin kita gago

 

**chaotic bottom**

para kayong tanga puta

cheesy niyo

bakla ba kayo ha walang bakla dito tol

also wag ka na iyak, daddy 😘😘😘

 

**lawful top**

miss ko na pwet mo baby boy 😢

 

**chaotic bottom**

pano naman yung bibig ko? 😞

 

**lawful top**

nakalimutan ko na nga anong feeling nyan e

try ulit natin 😉

 

**neutral versa**

iremind ko lang na ako kasi yung ex jowa ano

 

**chaotic bottom**

luh

sayo lang umiikot ang mundo @Baekhyun Byun ???

 

**neutral versa**

pakyu

 

**chaotic bottom**

hala 😳 g-gusto mo rin bang maging daddy ko?

:”>>>>>

 

**lawful top**

akala ko ba ako lang ang daddy mo 😡😡😡😡

gusto mo ba ng palo

 

**chaotic bottom**

yes daddy 100 palo for 100 years of scattering light

 

**neutral versa**

TANGINA MO JONGDAE HAHAHAHAAHA

 

**chaotic bottom**

pero guys seryosong tanong

feeling ko naman kahit isa deserve ko no

bilang walang alam for 3 years

 

**lawful top**

sige baby boy

 

**neutral versa**

galing mangguilt trip pero fine bakla

 

**chaotic bottom**

so musta sex?

 

**neutral versa**

ireremove group na ulit kita

 

**chaotic bottom**

nako walang kwenta ata ayaw nyong sumagot e

 

**lawful top**

virgin pa ko 😇😇😇

 

**chaotic bottom**

gago weh?

 

**neutral versa**

oo sayong sayo ang daddy mo

legit to ha gago

 

**chaotic bottom**

tangina weakshit ka pala @Baekhyun Byun

 

**lawful top**

magagalit kasi si mama mary e

 

**chaotic bottom**

meant to be talaga kayo ng pwet ko daddy e

so hanggang san lang kayo?

 

**neutral versa**

kala ko ba isang tanong ka lang

 

**chaotic bottom**

malay ko bang weakshit kayo parehas

hirap talaga ng walang scorpio sa natal chart 😞😩👌

 

**lawful top**

. . . 2nd base?

 

**neutral versa**

@Yixing Zhang bakit mo pa sinasagot

 

**lawful top**

nagpapractice ako pag sumali ako sa pbb at naevict at nagguest kay tito boy

 

**chaotic bottom**

chupaan????? taena i take it back miss @Baekhyun Byun di ka pala ganon kaweakshit

 

**neutral versa**

ah so inassume mo agad na ako nangchupa

 

**chaotic bottom**

oo?

i mean

ikaw yan?

 

**lawful top**

we are an equal opportunity company

 

**chaotic bottom**

wait

wAIT

TANGINA

OH MY GOD

so alam nyo itsura ng tite ng isa’t isa

 

**neutral versa**

gusto ko yung yan talaga takeaway mo

 

**chaotic bottom**

gostonyoyon

 

**neutral versa**

GOSTONYOYON

 

**lawful top**

tapos na ba interview tito boy

oo nga pala

wala kong paki kung lights on or off

tas sex > chocolates pero exception kung chocnut ang pinag-uusapan

 

**chaotic bottom**

daming alam e virgin naman

 

**neutral versa**

HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAH

 

**chaotic bottom**

pero wait

op ako

alam niyo itsura ng tite ng isa’t isa

 

**neutral versa**

good evening din sayo jongdae nakakain ka na ba magdasal ka bago matulog ha

sabay tayong magsimba sa linggo ha

 

**chaotic bottom**

OH MY GOD FUCK ALAM KO NA

UGH 😩😩😩 MY MIND 👌👌👌👌

MINSEOK KIM’S 165 IQ CANNOT COMPETE WITH THIS BRAINCELLS BITCH 💪💪💪💪🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 

**lawful top**

natatakot na ako

 

**neutral versa**

same

tuwing gumagana braincells ni jongdae walang nangyayaring mabuti e

 

**chaotic bottom**

sendan niyo ko ng dick pic @Baekhyun Byun @Yixing Zhang

 

**lawful top**

GAGO KA BA

 

**neutral versa**

TANGINA JONGDAE HAHAHAHA

nice one bading

 

**chaotic bottom**

Seryoso ako, @Baekhyun Byun @Yixing Zhang.

 

**lawful top**

wow proper grammaring

 

**chaotic bottom**

dapat alam natin itsura ng tite ng isa’t isa

az tru frens

also boring kasi si baekhyun di ko malalaman itsura ng alaga mo, daddy

di naman magkekwento yan

 

**lawful top**

beg for it first, baby boy 😏😏😏

 

**chaotic bottom**

uGH 😌😛 daDDY🔥[REDACTED]💖me🤙so😘😘😘good👌👌👌

my🍑is wet!!! 💦💦 4 u daddy😩😩😩✊✊✊

 

**lawful top**

kaya ko naman sigurong mabuhay nang di yan nakikita ano

 

**neutral versa**

@Jongdae Kim pete davidson 😌✊

 

**lawful top**

ganto ba feeling ni tony labrusca

 

**chaotic bottom**

ay nagmaganda si bakla hala

pero legit kelangan kong makita yang mga yan para lang fair

kaya enge dick pic

last time kong makita yung ke baek di pa kami tuli parehas e

 

**neutral versa**

remember nung nakita ko yung sayo na bagong tuli tas nangamatis HAHAHHAHAHAHA

 

**lawful top**

luh diba pag babae lang nakakita tsaka mangangamatis

 

**neutral versa**

di ko kasalanang ganun ang interpretation ng tite ni dae sa kabaklaan ko

 

**lawful top**

wow may radar pala na ganon yung ke dae

papano kaya nagrereact yun pag sinasabi nyang straight sya

 

**neutral versa**

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

 

**lawful top**

HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

oh asan ka na jongdae bakit di ka na nagrereply

**neutral versa**

suko na ata baby boy mo

 

**chaotic bottom**

slr

ayan medyo pangit ang lighting sensya na nasa bahay kasi ako ng lola ko e

send na rin kayo ng inyo

[insert dick pic ni jongdae, loud and proud and standing tall habang may kamay na nakahawak sa may base nito, kahit medyo madilim at malabo ang kuha]

 

**lawful top**

PUTANGINA MO JONGDAE KIM

 

**neutral versa**

mas malaki pa rin yung saken

 

**chaotic bottom**

yung angle lang yan wag kang magmaganda baekhyun

nasatisfy ba kita daddy 😌😍😘😘😘😘

 

**lawful top**

wag mo ko kausapin

 

**chaotic bottom**

willing naman ako ng rough lang walang pillowtalk

also, cute pala ng emojis talaga ano

look:

me pag chuchupain si daddy yixing: 😙😙😙😙

me pag chuchupain si minseok: 😘😘😘😘😘

me pag chuchupain si baek: 🤒🤒🤒🤒🤒 kasi ganun lang ata kanipis

 

**neutral versa**

ANG TIGAS NG MUKHA MO

SARAP IPANGBRUSH SA SAHIG NG BANYO

makikita mo bukas jongdae kim pokpok ka

 

**chaotic bottom**

🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

 

**lawful top**

bakit ko ba kayo kaibigan

 

* * *

 

**pt. 2: noong hinahanap ko ang sarili ko, nakita ko lang sa’yo**

by yixing zhang • 0 followers

 

sa daluyong ng buhay, sa rumaragasang agos ng mga mapapait na sorpresa, ikaw ang tanging makakapitan.

‘wag ka rin sanang bibitaw.

 

12 dec 2018               20 songs               1hr 26 min

 

 

**talk me down**

troye sivan • blue neighborhood (deluxe)

 

**it’s you**

børns • it’s you

 

**only one**

the paper kites • on the train ride home

 

**xo**

beyoncé • beyoncé

 

**bawat daan**

ebe dancel • bawat daan

 

**creatures - acoustic**

shannon saunders • creatures (acoustic)

 

**falling slowly**

glen hansard, markéta irglová • music from the motion picture once

 

**3:00 am**

finding hope • our love

 

**sa’yo**

munimuni • simula

 

**ikaw at ako**

johnoy danao • dapithapon

 

**blue**

troye sivan, alex hope • blue neighborhood (deluxe)

 

**wake me up - live at the bedford**

ed sheeran • 5

 

**1000 times**

sara bareilles • the blessed unrest

 

**blessed**

daniel caesar • freudian

 

**my song**

h.e.r. • my song

 

**unconditional - acoustic**

sinead harnett • unconditional

 

**we don’t have to take our clothes off - remastered 2015**

ella eyre • feline (deluxe)

 

**dance without the music**

yeng constantino • all about love

 

**close to you**

rihanna • anti (deluxe)

 

**tahanan**

munimuni • tahanan

 

 

 

 

 


	3. pt. 3: titig sa kisame habang nagpipigil ng luha kasi hanggang d’yan ka na lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarap palang magbreakdown sa labas ng 7/11 habang may hawak-hawak na slurpee, ‘no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited. also, hindi na ata ‘to crack, kasi nagcrack na ulo ko sa pagsulat nito. sorry.

 

  

😩 **jongdae’s “straight” deniers club** 💪

active now

 

**baby boy #2**

kuya dae!!! congrats!!!! 😊🏆🎉🎉

galing galing 🙌🙌🙌🙌

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

nu meron

 

**lf: utak**

same q

 

**baby boy #1**

sila na ni kuya minseok?

 

**mama mu**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**lf: utak**

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

again

nu meron

 

**mama mu**

wala lang

sure lang ako na kung ano man yun e hindi sila ni minseok kim

 

**lf: utak**

^

 

**baby boy #2**

😔 kayo tong bffs di nyo alam 😔

[insert post ng isang org sa university, known for its annual “jologs” quiz bee. apparently, number one champion si jongdae.]

 

**lf: utak**

ay puta

KAIBIGAN KO YAN

😩😩😩😩😩😩😩

✊✊✊✊✊✊✊

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

“cash prize: 10,000 pesos”

KAIBIGAN KO RIN YAN

 

**mama mu**

oy jongdae baka lang nakakalimutan mo na ako pa yung bumili ng necklace na binigay mo sa girlfriend mo nung high school ha

niluwas ko pa sa manila para bumili ng silverworks

kahit na alam kong yung kuya naman talaga ni trisha yung gusto mo

 

**baby boy #1**

nagkagf si kuya dae?

i’m—

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**baby boy #2**

uy grabe kayo ke kuya dae

marami kayang chix yan sa probinsya

 

**mama mu**

hoy jongin andun ka rin

saksi ka

sige nga

me nilandi ba talaga si jongdae

like yung totoo

hindi yung panakip butas lang tulad ni trisha na babae rin hanap

 

**baby boy #2**

nagkataon lang yun 👌👌👌

 

**mama mu**

in denial ka lang kasi ayaw mong iacknowledge na naagaw ni trisha yung gf mo nun

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

nagkagf ang ating baby boy nini?

kala ko paglabas ng tyan sila na ni kyungsoo e

 

**lf: utak**

statement, mr @Kyungsoo Doh ?

 

**baby boy #1**

ewan 🙃 ko 🙃 bago 🙃 to 🙃 lahat 🙃 sakin 🙃

ang 🙃 narinig 🙃 ko 🙃 kasi 🙃 first 🙃 jowa 🙃 daw 🙃 ako 🙃

 

**lf: utak**

statement, mr @Jongin Kim ?

 

**baby boy #2**

ikaw kasi yung unang seryoso, mahal 😊😊😊

😘😘😘😘😘😘

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

**mama mu**

luh e di ba may pagpromise rings pa kayo ni krystal dati

(iba pa si krystal dun sa naagaw ni trisha ha)

 

**baby boy #1**

WOW 😀 every day I’M learning NEW things!!! 😄😄😄 i love NEW information!!!

🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉

 

**baby boy #2**

mahaaaaaaaal 😔😔😔😔😔😔

 

**lf: utak**

sarap maging single

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

teka ha microwave lang ako ng popcorn

ayjoke ok na pala

may tira pa pala mula nung nanood ako nung bagong hp movie

 

**lf: utak**

…di ba nung isang araw pa yun

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

wag kang judger ha masarap pa to

kala mo naman di nagmamicrowave ng corned beef tas ihahalo sa tirang kanin sa rice cooker

then kakainin STRAIGHT OUT OF THE RICE COOKER

 

**lf: utak**

DI BA NANGHINGI KA NUN

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

oh e ikaw ang pinag-uusapan dito ah di naman ako

 

**mama mu**

ang baboy naman mr zhang

ang disrespectful naman sa ngalan ng pagkain

statement, our dear masterchef mr @Kyungsoo Doh ?

 

**baby boy #1**

desperate times call for desperate measures

 

**mama mu**

grabe tapos ako nung nalaglag yung pancit canton sa lababo nung sinasala ko

na binanlawan ko naman ng tubig

e galit na galit ka!!!!

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

hindi kasi ikaw si yixing

ay sorry

si daddy yixing nya

 

**lf: utak**

sahol nyo

wag nyong ginaganyan ang fave bunso ko

 

**baby boy #1**

😊😊😊😊😊😊😊

 

**lf: utak**

🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

bunso na pala ang tawag ngayon sa mga baby boy no

statement, mr @Jongin Kim

 

**baby boy #2**

😥😥😥😥😥😥😥

 

**baby boy #1**

di dapat hinihingan ng statement yung mga sinungaling

 

**baby boy #2**

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

MAHAAAAAAAAAAL

 

**mama mu**

😳😳😳😳😳😳😳

 

**“straight” daw**

anong nangyayari dito

bakit ang iingay nyo

 

**baby boy #1**

pinag-uusapan lang namin mga ex-gf niyo ni j*ng*n kuya dae

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

tangina tol @Jongin Kim nakacensor ka na

HAHAHAHAHA

 

**lf: utak**

shet

 

**“straight” daw**

si krystal?

nu meron sa kanya?

sabi sayo jongin wag mo na kausapin e

 

**baby boy #1**

at 🙂 naguusap 🙂 pa pala 🙂 sila???

 

**baby boy #2**

nanghingi lang sya ng tulong sa physics mahaaaal 😢😢😢😢

 

**“straight” daw**

ay shet may away ba dito

i love it

i love the sag season

 

**mama mu**

di ba virgo ka

bakit ang hilig mo sa drama

 

**“straight” daw**

e ikaw

taurus ka ah

bakit ang libog mo

 

**lf: utak**

oy jongdae congrats nga pala 😊😊😊😊😊

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

OO NGA CONGRATS DAEDAE

 

**“straight” daw**

@Yixing Zhang wala kang mahihingi saken

@Chanyeol Park bago mo ko tawaging ganyan ulit

harap ka sa salamin

tas ano

tanungin mo sarili mo

“close ba kami ni jongdae”

syempre di sasagot yung reflection mo diba?

so ako na lang

HINDI

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

harsh naman ng babe ko 😓

kulang ba ng lambing 😘😘😘😘

 

**baby boy #1**

congrats, kuya dae 🎉🎉✊✊❤️❤️

 

**baby boy #2**

uy ako kaya unang nagbalita sa gc

congrats kuya!!! 🔥🔥🔥🔥🙌🙌

 

**baby boy #1**

luh bida bida

 

**baby boy #2**

mahal naman!!!!

 

**mama mu**

di ka man lang nagsabi na sasali ka

tsaka pano ka napasali dun diba minimum of three???

aba teka

BAKIT DI MO KAMI SINABIHAN NGA

 

**“straight” daw**

e di ba sakin nga umiikot ang mundo 🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂

 

**lf: utak**

TANGINA HAHAHAAHAH

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

ha

 

**mama mu**

wag kang chismoso

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

😥😥😥😥😥

 

**lf: utak**

chanyeol di bagay

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

hindi

napuwing lang ako

 

**“straight” daw**

tsaka di nyo rin naman alam ang mga sagot

 

**lf: utak**

di kasi kami kasingjeje mo

lemme guess ang tanong

si popoy at basha???

sina bobbie at alex at gabby at si mama?

 

 

**“straight” daw**

IMPORTANTE KASING PARTE NG KULTURA NATIN YUN OK

NAKAKAHIYA KA

BILANG ISKOLAR NG BAYAN DAPAT ALAM MO ANG MGA INTERES NG MASANG PILIPINO

also weakshit kayo ang common na ng mga yan

 

**mama mu**

sige nga ano yung tanong na ipinanalo mo

 

**“straight” daw**

enumerate lahat ng big winners ng pbb since the beginning hanggang huli

 

**baby boy #1**

buti nalista mo kuya agad kahit onti lang time limit 🙌🙌🙌

 

**“straight” daw**

ay hindi!!!! oral to mga bading!!! 3 seconds thinking time only!!!!!

 

**lf: utak**

tangina. deserve mo nga ang 10k

 

**“straight” daw**

yes at dahil dito aayain ko lumabas si minseok kim

my 🍑 going ✈️💦

 

**baby boy #2**

luh kilala ka ba nun kuya hahaha

 

**“straight” daw**

oo kasi org nya naghandle nung quiz bee at impressed sya sakin

ikaw, jongin, musta love life mo 😊

 

**baby boy #1**

wala na

 

**baby boy #2**

MAHAL NAMAAAAAN

 

**baby boy #1**

😌😌😌😌🙌🙌🙌🙌🔥🔥🔥🔥

[insert spotify link ng “thank you, next” by ariana grande]

 

* * *

 

in mama zhang’s most daring role as a inabandonang nanay, nangguilty pa siya kay yixing kanina. “bunso,” sabi niya, kahit iisang anak naman si yixing. “aalis ka na naman? kala ko ba bakasyon na?”

 

kaya ayun. nalate siya sa hangout na hindi hangout, kasi never nilang aaminin na gusto nilang magkita-kita. this is . . . leftover acads session, or advanced for next sem, depending on how you look at it. s’yempre tumuloy pa rin siya pinlanong not-hangout nila nina baekhyun at jongdae. bibilhan na lang niya ng kumori ang nanay niya. kailangan lang niya ng break mula sa utos sa bahay (at sa sobrang daming pagkain na kinatatampuhan ng nanay niya ‘pag ‘di niya kinain—ma, diet po si yixing).

 

nandito siya ngayon sa shared condo ni baekhyun at kyungsoo, kasama ang 1/2 sa dalawa kasi umuwi na ng probinsya si kyungsoo. si jongdae dapat kasama nila pero hanggang ngayon, at exactly 3:05, philippine standard time, wala pa rin si jongdae kahit na lunch time ang calltime nila. sarap sanang patawarin si jongdae, pero taga-“muntinlupa” lang naman ito—at for sure naka-”grab” naman ito pupunta. kahit na anong sabihin ni jongdae, anong pagpapanggap gawin niya, alam naman nilang ang “muntinlupa” na tinutukoy ni jongdae e walang iba kundi alabang at ang grab niya e walang iba kundi si mang berto na driver ata nito since first year. (‘yung paiba-ibang sasakyan? ayaw na lang isipin ni yixing masyado ang estado ng garahe ng pamilyang kim, pero may theories din siya).

 

sabi ni jongdae, conspiracy theory lang daw ni yixing ang hula nitong natutulog sa ginto ang pamilya niya. wala naman siyang maasahang insider info mula kay baekhyun na since elementary kaklase ni jongdae, kasi hindi daw naman ganun kashow-off sina jongdae kahit dati pa lang. simple nga lang daw ang pamilya nito, na mas lalong nagsosolidify sa conspiracy theory niyang nakikipagbeso-beso siguro si jongdae sa it girls during his free time. ‘di ba ganun ang mga legit na mayayaman? simple lang? well—at least hindi naman marcos apologist si jongdae, na kadalasang sakit ng mga truly rich, so that’s still good.

 

“o, anong tinatanga mo d’yan?” sabi sa kanya ni baekhyun, na magulo ang buhok, nakapajamas na puro unicorns, at t-shirt na maluwag. teka—

 

“damit ko ba ‘yan?” tanong ni yixing, sabay turo sa outfit ni baekhyun. in response, humikab lang ito sa kanya— _mmhm_. sarap maging nasa presensya ng hikab na wala pang 2 feet away mula sa kanya, at galing sa isang baekhyun byun na kagigising (at 3 pm, philippine standard time) lang at ni hindi pa nagtutoothbrush o naliligo (AT 3 PM, PHILIPPINE STANDARD TIME!!!!!).

 

it was weird, to be honest, seeing baekhyun like that. yixing knew na if this happened a year ago, baka nacute-an pa siya. or baka mas nag-elevate pa sa cute at nagawa nila ang tanging bagay na hindi nila nagawa na naging rason kung bakit namaintain ang friendship ngayon. but now, he was just amused. isang malaking shoutout sa mga cells na bumubuo sa puso niya—heart cells? dati, iiyak-iyak lang sila kasabay ng i love you goodbye ni nina, ngayon natatawa na lang sila.

 

“again, yixing, anong tinatanga mo d’yan? ‘wag mo sabihing naglalaway ka sa’kin—lipas na panahong ‘yun, bakla,” tanong ulit ni baekhyun, while rubbing his eyes. “kung uhaw na uhaw ka pa sa’kin, ayon ang banyo; magjakol ka. ‘di ako magagalit, pramis. alam ko naman ang epekto ko,” hirit pa nito, na kahit puro muta pa ang mata e may ganang ngumisi sa kanya.

 

yixing just rolled his eyes, pero internally, mas natatawa siya sa idea na he and baekhyun can just joke about this—at wala na siyang maramdaman. isang shoutout sa 2017 yixing na gumawa pa ng emote playlist for baekhyun—kadiri. dumiretso siya sa sofa nila baekhyun, na kahit unspoken e pumayag na na ito ang teritoryo niya (kay jongdae kasi ‘yung kusina). “itatanong sana kita kung asan na si dae, pero ‘di ka pa nga naliligo e,” sabi niya kay baekhyun.

 

humikab lang ulit si baekhyun tapos kinuha ang isang sanrio mula sa ibabaw ng ref nila at tinali ang buhok nito na parang apple hairstyle ng mga cute na bata. nagawa ni baekhyun ‘yung apple hairstyle, pero hindi pa rin naabot ‘yung cuteness. sad. “bakit? kala mo ba maliligo ako para sa inyo? ‘di kayo ganun kaspecial, oy.”

 

“weh? e bakit nag-eemote ka kagabi sa gc na miss mo na kami?” tanong ni yixing na medyo napapatawa.

 

napatigil si baekhyun, at mabilis siyang nilingon. “‘di ako ‘yun. nahack lang ako. that wasn’t me; that was . . . beatrice.”

 

“well, pakisabi ke beatrice ‘wag siyang masyadong marupok for her friends, ok?”

 

baekhyun paused for a while, before he said, “nakausap ko na si beatrice. pasabi daw sa’yo, yixing, na ang tunay na marupok e ‘yung dumayo mula cavite hanggang manila para lang makita friends niya, soooo. . . .”

 

napaupo si yixing. “maligo ka na nga!”

 

binigyan lang siya ng flying kiss ni baekhyun bago dumiretso sa banyo.

 

at dahil naiwan na naman siyang mag-isa kasama ang mabilis na internet ng byun-doh household, courtesy ng kapitbahay nilang ‘di marunong maglagay ng magandang wi-fi password (1234567-98??? ang inventive), walang ibang nagawa si yixing kundi magstalk sa social media.

 

at sino ang unang target kapag nagstalk sa social media?

 

natural—‘yung “lahat ng love life” niya na tinutukoy ni junmyeon.

 

napalunok siya. namawis din ang kamay niya. tama ba ‘to? should he even go down this road? alam naman niya kung anumang magaganap sa pagsostalk niya, it wouldn’t really be good for him, or most importantly, his sanity. if anything else, dagdag bala lang ‘to sa late night titig-sa-kisame-habang-nakikinig-sa-ngawa-ni-moira-dela-torre sessions niya.

 

pero, oh well.

 

sabi nga ni mama zhang, you won’t get ahead in life if you’re too afraid to take the step.

 

matalino si mama zhang. pinalaki niya nang maayos si yixing. makinig tayo kay mama zhang.

 

binuksan niya ang twitter ni junmyeon.

 

@goodmyeoning. ‘yan ang pakshet na username ni junmyeon na hanggang ngayon kabisado niya pa rin. of course—bakit nga naman hindi? e siya ang nagsuggest nun, nung high school pa sila at kaka-rediscover ng twitter (cute sana twitter dati, pero let’s face it, wala naman dun ang tunay na gamechanger ng social media dati—farmville).

 

‘yan din ang pakshet na username na ilang taon niyang hindi binisita, kahit na nagreconnect na ulit sila ni junmyeon—all because yixing knew how much was in there, and how much he could be affected by what’s in there.

 

twitter ang source ng lahat ng gusto mong malaman about a person—granted na willing magkalat ang isang tao sa twitter account niya. as a behavioral sciences student, alam niya ito. nasa twitter ang lahat—political stance, music, tv show, film, at book taste, hanggang sa humor na ineenjoy niya. kapag nagreretweet pa rin ng quotes account ang sinostalk mo, tumakbo ka na. kapag nagreretweet pa ng ka-dds at marcos apologist na sentiments, block and report na.

 

pero kapag nag-eemote pa rin sa ex niya, umiyak ka na rin.

 

siguro, ‘yun ang pinakakinakatakutang makita ni yixing, kasama na ‘yung mga tweets kung gaano ito kasaya dati. kaya kahit expert si yixing sa pagsostalk sa social media, he _never_ let himself stalk junmyeon. he never broke the mutual with junmyeon, kahit after high school—ayaw niya rin kasing maging pahalata, ‘di ba—pero tuwing makikita niya si junmyeon sa feed niya, scroll past siya agad. same thing with facebook—hanggang bare minimum likes lang siya sa profile picture changes nito. he never showed that he cared, never betrayed the fact na 24/7, junmyeon was at the back of his mind. chill chill lang si yixing, kahit na every inch of his system was telling him to look junmyeon up, and get _content_. karupukan < self-preservation—‘yan ang motto niya dati.

 

naalala niya nung nagkita sila nung lower year niyang si tao, na nabubulok nun sa senior high. daming chismis, daming kwento, for someone na magpapatulong lang dapat sa english homework. tapos apparently, appetizer lang ang tungkol sa mga nabuntis na batchmate ni yixing, kasi ang tunay na kwento e ‘yung “kasama ni kuya myeon sa megamall nung isang araw; grabe ang tangkad, kuya xing! ang gwapo—“ siguro halatang-halata ‘yung pag-asim ng mukha niya, kasi sinundan naman ni tao ng “i mean, may itsura sana pero mukhang masungit. angat ka pa rin ng isang paligo, kuya xing!”

 

iwas na iwas na nga siya sa balita tungkol kay junmyeon nun, pero hinahabol pa rin siya. maraming salamat sa unsolicited updates, zitao huang.

 

he wasn’t stupid—at the back of his mind, alam niyang nagkaron ng bago si junmyeon. ang kapal naman ng mukha niya kung iisiping siya lang, ‘di ba? na kahit wala naman talagang naging sila dati ( _kasi tanga ka_ —shut up, 2014 yixing, shut up!!) e forever hung-up pa rin sa kanya si junmyeon. isang malaking passive-aggressive na “lol”. kung ganun katulad ni junmyeon ang itsura niya, at kung si yixing lang naman ang papalitan, for sure wala namang kahirap-hirap for him—lalo na kasi hindi nga naging sila.

 

pero ngayon, iba na e. meron confirmation, kahit gaano man ka-subtle ‘yan, na junmyeon had someone else—at galing mismo sa bibig niya. iba ‘yung pait na nararamdaman niya, siguro dahil mas madaling kalimutan at i-overlook kung anumang narinig niya dati or kung anumang pinaghihinalaan niya kasi mas madaling magpakatanga at magpanggap kapag hindi mo ramdam ang pagiging concrete ng isang bagay. pero ngayon, na nanggaling na mismo kay junmyeon—hindi na siya abstract lang o produkto lang ng imagination niya or ni tao.

 

talagang may iba na, at napalitan na siya.

 

at bago pa mabrand si yixing as a big, flaming hypocrite, naunahan na niya lahat ng would-be haters niya. siya nga, nagkabaekhyun, ‘di ba—so anong karapatan niyang mag-inarte ngayon?

 

ah. kasi siya, alam niyang hindi siya na-in love kay baekhyun. kasi siya, alam niyang kahit hanggang sa huli, parang _mas_ pa rin ‘yung naramdaman niya para kay junmy—

 

 _nope_. yixing shook his head. it was around fifteen minutes before 4 pm, malayo pa mula sa oras ng pag-aaya ng inuman dahil sa kalungkutan. ilang linggo ang sinayang niya dati kakasisi sa sarili niya over what happened between him and baekhyun, only to realize na him being a shitty person is just a fact of his life. he’ll just spend the rest of his life making it up to baekhyun, which he thinks is going well naman, considering they’re still good friends. he wasn’t going to go down the rabbit hole of self-hatred— _not again_.

 

but while he wasn’t down for more self-hatred, he cannot say the same for self-mutilation.

 

**jm.**

@goodmyeoning

tunay, palaban, mayaman | ba polsci 2019 | upm

 

nasa fifteen minutes na sigurong nakapako ang twitter app niya sa simula ng account ni junmyeon. hindi pa rin siya umuusad mula sa details ng profile nito. arrogant na bio na nagpeplay right into sa stereotypes sa kanya? twitter icon na kinunan somewhere abroad, probably? how very junmyeon.

 

kahit hindi pa siya nagsoscroll pababa, yixing was just filled with more sadness. parang, _tangina_ , namiss lang niya lalo si junmyeon, which is weird, considering na junmyeon for him was probably one message away. he decided to bite the bullet and scrolled down. puro food pictures sa iba’t ibang ramen place sa metro manila, kasabay na ang ilang aesthetic shots around the city. kung iba siguro ang nagpost nun, tatawanan lang ni yixing at ilelabel na pretentious, because let’s face it, most of the time, people are like that on social media—flexing for the sake of telling people how good their lives are. or baka naman cynical lang si yixing—whatever. all he knew was that junmyeon, in posting random snapshots around the city, showing the food that he likes—walang halong pretentiousness. walang halong yabang, or kung meron man, _puta_ , hindi naiinsulto si yixing.

 

this is junmyeon, sharing what goes on inside his mind and what he likes, without caring for what anyone else had to say. _pure, unadulterated junmyeon kim._ because junmyeon would. he would totally make twitter into one of his most intimate spaces, shedding the medium from its reputation of superficial arrogance. lalagyan niya ng puso ang lugar na puro panghahambog.

 

 _tangina_. maybe yixing _is_ whipped.

 

or maybe, he’s just too overwhelmed with the idea na here he was, looking at another part of junmyeon that he has long deprived himself of seeing.

 

nagscroll pa si yixing ulit.

 

 _ah._ naalala niya tuloy kung bakit niya nga dineprive ang sarili niya sa pagtingin ng social media ni junmyeon.

 

jm. retweeted

 **yifan** @galaxyifan • May 22

Spent the best day with the best guy! Happy birthday, babe 🎉❤️😘

[1st pic: junmyeon smiling kasama ang isang large na mango bravo na mas malaki pa sa mukha niya; 2nd pic: isang gwapong lalaki na makapal ang kilay na nakangiti habang hinahalikan sa pisngi ni junmyeon]

 

hindi siya makahinga. _putangina_. he knew he was going to find something like this pero . . . iba talaga ‘yung sakit ‘pag nakita mo na talaga. kahit na may hinala na siya, _tangina_ , kahit na may chismis na galing kay tao—iba pa rin pala talaga kapag nakita mo na gamit ang sarili mong mata. pakiramdam niya, nanginginig ang buong sistema niya habang simultaneously naninigas ang katawan niya. ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya—inaatake na ba siya sa puso? ganito ba ang pakiramdam ng mamamatay na? kung ganon, bakit hindi pa padaliin? bakit hindi na lang tapusin kung ito na pala ang katapusan niya? kasi— _ang sakit sakit sakit sakit sakit._

 

 _isa, dalawa, tatlo,_ _inhale, exhale_. lahat na ata ng techniques ng pagpapakalma na alam niya, ginagawa na niya, pero hindi pa rin siya nahihimasmasan. naghahalo-halo ang mga pumapasok sa utak niya: na kasalanan naman niya ‘to, na wala naman siyang magagawa, na _siya naman kasi ang tumingin-tingin sa twitter ni junmyeon knowing na may ganito nga sinong tanga ngayon yixing ha sinong tanga—_

 

narinig ni yixing na tumigil ang shower sa banyo nina baekhyun. _patay._ halos kasabay nun, narinig din niya ang pagbukas ng pinto. _mas lalong patay_.

 

pinilit niyang pakalmahin ang sarili—walang mabuting idudulot kung makita siya nina baekhyun at jongdae na ganito. pagagalitan lang siya nito at—

 

“yixing?” gulat na tawag sa kanya ng dalawa niyang kaibigan.

 

too late.

 

* * *

 

“so, magkaaway pa ba sina kyungsoo at jongin?” tanong ni yixing, testing the waters kasi halos isang oras na siyang hindi kinikibo nina jongdae. kakaiba ang concern nina baekhyun at jongdae kanina nung naabutan siyang nasa kalagitnaan ng breakdown, pero halos napawi ‘yun nung kinuha ni baekhyun ang phone niyang mahigpit niyang hawak kanina. nung nakita nito (at dahil usisero, pati si jongdae) kung ano ang tinitignan niya kanina, ‘di na siya kinausap ng dalawa.

 

parang robot ang dalawa niyang kaibigan kanina. may isang nagbigay sa kanya ng tubig, samantalang may isang busy na busy kakaluto ng pancit canton. kaya eto siya ngayon, nahimasmasan na habang kaharap ang dalawang kaibigan niyang tahimik at seryosong kumakain ng pancit canton. kahit medyo nagugutom siya, hindi niya magawang kumagat e.

 

“magpapalipas ba talaga sila ng pasko nang magkagalit? hala, baka malasin sila nun,” dagdag ni yixing. he was trying to fill the dead air, pero tiningnan lang siya nang masama ng dalawa.

 

“e ikaw? magpapalipas ka ba talaga ng pasko nang tanga pa rin?” hirit sa kanya ni baekhyun. siniko ito ni jongdae, pero hindi naman siya dinepensahan nito, so alam ni yixing na wala talaga siyang kakampi dito.

 

napayuko na lang si yixing sa pancit canton niya.

 

“nope! no! nuh-uh!” sigaw ni jongdae, with matching turo ng index finger kay yixing. “hindi mo p’wedeng gawin ‘yan, yixing.” _ouch._ yixing, hindi na daddy. galit nga talaga ata si jongdae sa kanya. “‘wag kang magpacute sa’min. galit kami ni baek!”

 

hihirit na sana siya, pero pinutol pa rin siya ni jongdae.

 

“i-explain mo nga sa’kin kung bakit ka nagsostalk kay junmyeon? at dun pa talaga sa tweet ng jowa niya— _tangina_. gusto mo ring saktan sarili mo, ano?” galit na sabi ni jongdae. “‘di na nga namin sinabi sa’yo nung narinig namin na—“

 

“wait. alam niyo?” napatanong siya bigla.

 

“tanga ka ba?” biglang putol ni baekhyun.

 

“oo—“ sagot ni jongdae.

 

baekhyun rolled his eyes and waved a hand to jongdae. “anyway, ang liit-liit ng up manila, uy. ‘tsaka napakachismoso ni chanyeol. of course, narinig namin—and alam kong narinig mo rin. so ‘wag kang magmaang-maangan dahil baka kasi binlock mo lang sa alaala mo.”

 

“sarap gawing thesis ang pagiging tanga, ano? kakaiba ang memory nila e—selective,” dagdag ni jongdae.

 

“nacurious lang naman kasi ako,” pagtatanggol ni yixing sa sarili. “‘tsaka normal lang naman ‘yun e—‘yung reaction ko, i mean.”

 

ngayon naman, it was jongdae who rolled his eyes. “normal? e hindi naman naging kayo? kay baekhyun ba, naging ganyan ka? ever?” tanong ni jongdae sa kanya, habang nakataas pa ang isang kilay nito.

 

tahimik lang na napatingin sa kanya si baekhyun. ang bigat—hindi na rin niya malaman kung ano, ‘yung tingin ba ni baekhyun o ‘yung nararamdaman niyang guilt bigla. napatungo na lang siya ulit sa pancit canton niya.

 

“ay! awkward na ba?” biglang hirit ni jongdae, na natatawa pa.

 

siniko lang ito ni baekhyun. tapos, huminga ito nang malalim. “anyway, xing, ang gusto lang namin sabihin . . .” huminga na naman ito nang malalim; mukhang seryoso si baekhyun, pero natawa ito nang konti. “tangina, ngayon lang namin ‘to sasabihin, okay? concerned lang kami sa’yo, at ayaw naming mas masaktan ka kung maiiwasan naman. at oo, bago ka magalit kasi ang pakialamero namin, ’di naman kami nagpapakananay sa’yo o jinajudge ka, it’s just . . . we just want the best for you, okay?” baekhyun made a show of shivering. “yuck, kadiri. _feelings_.”

 

“tangina, ambabakla niyo, mga bro,” sabi ni jongdae.

 

* * *

**marupokpoks** 😩💪

 

**neutral versa**

hoy mga pokpok

nakauwi na ba kayo

 

**chaotic bottom**

yie concerned~~~

 

**lawful top**

gumagala pa ko sa rob

ibribe ko si mama ng kumori para walang sermon 😜

 

**chaotic bottom**

grabe iba na talaga rich kid

 

**lawful top**

nagsalita yung sa alabang nakatira

 

**neutral versa**

tsaka yung may driver everywhere

 

**lawful top**

at yung nalate kasi nagpahanda pa nanay dahil kay catriona

kala mo naman kamag-anak nya

 

**neutral versa**

ganon talaga mayayaman

kelangan ng excuse palagi para gumastos

 

**chaotic bottom**

daming satsat!!!!! nung dalawa dyan!!!!! kala mo naman hindi single!!!!!

 

**neutral versa**

taNGINA MO IKAW DIN NAMAN E

 

**chaotic bottom**

inaantay kasi kita babe 😉😘

pinsan ko kasi si catriona

 

**lawful top**

weh

 

**chaotic bottom**

magkamukha kaya kami

 

**neutral versa**

oo

siya yung nakaligtas sa lava

ikaw yung naapektuhan

 

**chaotic bottom**

wow baekhyun ganda ka?

musta naman yung ngiti mong rectangle

 

**neutral versa**

shoutout sa gupit mong bao

 

**lawful top**

ang tatalino ng arguments dito

amoy di gagraduate

 

**neutral versa**

TANGINA MO

LAKI NG ULO MO

 

**chaotic bottom**

WALA KANG PWET

 

**neutral versa**

KILAY MO ASAN

 

**lawful top**

….nagjoke lang naman ako

ganyan ka na ba sakin, baby boy? 😓😓

 

**chaotic bottom**

di kita kilala

GUARD GUARD GUARD

MAY NANGMAMANYAK

 

**neutral versa**

wow jongdae nagsalita ah

 

**chaotic bottom**

(((shh wag ka maingay nagpapakipot ako enge nudes daddy hihi)))

 

**lawful top**

[pic ng abs niya—may apat naman, kahit faint lang]

sorry na baby boy 😥😥😥

 

**chaotic bottom**

shET MAY PAHAPPY TRAIL

 

**neutral versa**

magsimba naman kayo

birthday month ni papa jesus

 

**chaotic bottom**

yieeeee~

namimiss~

 

**neutral versa**

merry christmas din sayo jongdae

sana lumayas ka na sa buhay ko sa 2019

 

* * *

 

nagpaikot-ikot lang si yixing sa loob ng robinsons habang nagwiwindow shopping ng magandang ipangsuhol sa nanay niya para makaiwas siya sa sermon mamayang gabi. iisang anak naman siya e, at miss na rin naman siya ng nanay niya—sana sapat na ‘yun para makalusot sa malupit sa sermon ni mama zhang.

 

s’yempre joke lang—hindi lang pagwiwindow shopping ang ginawa niya, of course.

 

nung lumipas na ‘yung initial shock (at sprak), at nawala na rin ang mga matatalim na tingin nila baekhyun at jongdae, ipinagpatuloy lang ni yixing ang pagsostalk kay junmyeon at sa _apparently_ , now-ex nitong si yifan. mukha namang naging masaya sila before, pero wow—iba rin pala ‘yung fallout nila. hindi pala si junmyeon ‘yung tipo na nagkakalat nang buo sa twitter, pero enough na siguro ‘yung mga paglink ng spotify links ng “i’m not the only one” ni sam smith at “let me be the one” ni jimmy bondoc for him to understand na the breakup seemed bad.

 

so, yixing took comfort in that—not in the sense na tuwang-tuwa siyang nasaktan si junmyeon, pero in the sense na whoever this yifan guy was, mukhang out of the picture na siya talaga.

 

kung naririnig siguro siya ng mga kaibigan niya, babatukan siya dahil ang sama-sama ng ugali niya. worse. baekhyun would probably just look at him sadly—

 

 _like_ —

 

no. again, hindi makakaganda kung ieentertain pa niya ang thoughts na ‘yun. he and baekhyun ended amicably, they had to end, they were better off as friends—repeat until infinity. ayaw na niyang isipin kung may mga p’wede pa sana siyang ayusin kung mauulit lang niya ‘yung sa kanila, kasi one-way trip lang ‘yun to having another breakdown.

 

sumulpot na si imaginary baekhyun sa tabi niya, nakatingin lang sa kanya habang malungkot ang mga mata. hindi ito umiiyak, pero ramdam mo— _fuck,_ ramdam ni yixing—na hindi sapat ang luha para ilabas kung anumang dinadala nito.

 

 _ganitong-ganito ang itsura ni baekhyun noong_ —

 

nagvibrate ang phone niya, at naputol ang pagtulala niya sa lumamig nang pretzel mula sa auntie anne’s. buti na lang walang masyadong tao sa lugar, otherwise para siguro siyang ewan. tiningnan niya kung sino nagmessage—sobrang epal sa pag-eemote niya.

 

**junmyeon kim**

active now

 

**junmyeon kim**

xiiiiiiing

r u there huhu

 

**yixing zhang**

yup hehe

anong meron? 😊

 

**junmyeon kim**

r u busy? 😓

baka naman i’m bothering u 😓

 

**yixing zhang**

hindi naman 😊 nakatambay lang ako sa rob rn

bakit ba hehe

 

**junmyeon kim**

ok lang bang magpaproofread ng paper? 😓😓😓

idk what to do na with this huhu

kahit daanan mo lang 😥😥

 

editing? nang walang laptop? at limited data?

 

**yixing zhang**

sure! send mo na lang hehe

gdocs na lang, para mas madali 😊

 

tangina mo talaga, yixing zhang, tangina mo talaga.

 

**junmyeon kim**

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aasdjijE45xW…

thank youuuuuuu xing ❤️❤️❤️

 

**yixing zhang**

no prob! 😊✊

ang shit naman na di pa tapos sem mo huhu 😥

 

**junmyeon kim**

oo gago yung prof e

daming nalulusot talaga kapag mataas admin position ng prof

tas tenured pa 😭😭😭😭😭

 

**yixing zhang**

😩✊

 

**junmyeon kim**

😳😳😳😳

ang dirty naman ng emojis mo xing haha

 

ay shet. sinend dapat ni yixing ‘yun for solidarity, for support, tulad ng lagi niyang sinesend kela baekhyun, pero now that he thought of it— _abort abort abort_

 

**yixing zhang**

HAHAHA pure mo

support lang yan for the remainder of your sem heeh 😊😊😊✊

 

**junmyeon kim**

haha thank u xiiing

uy u mentioned nasa may rob ka lang?

tara dinner

di pa ko umuuwi ng probinsya e

ikaw ba kelan ka uuwi

sabay na kaya tayo

haha shet sorry ang daldal ko

 

nagshort circuit na ata ang utak ni yixing. dinner? tapos sabay sa bus? with junmyeon? sabi na nga ba niya, may naidudulot namang mabuti ang pagsasakripisyo niya—daming biyaya na binibigay ang kalangitan ngayong araw. nagbreakdown man siya kanina, mukha namang bumabawi ang kapalaran. baka shiniship din sila ng tadhana ni junmyeon. o baka naman naawa lang sa katangahan niya. sabi siguro, “ay bigyan natin ‘yung gago ng chance na iredeem ang sarili niya.”

 

**junmyeon kim**

g ka ba xing? haha sorry kulit ko

ok lang naman if hindi hehe

 

**yixing zhang**

ah sorry chinecheck ko na kasi yung gdocs hehe

g naman

san mo ba gusto?

 

**junmyeon kim**

omg i want ramen

ippudo tayo?

 

shit. hindi na kaya ng bulsa niya ang ippudo. ministop sharksfin nga, hindi na rin ata kaya. nabili na rin naman niya ang kumori ng nanay niya, so wala na talaga siyang pera aside sa pamasahe.

 

**yixing zhang**

halaaaaaa 😥😥😥

di na ata kaya ng wallet ko yan

lucky me na lang? hehehe

 

**junmyeon kim**

nah it’s ok! sagot ko na since u’ve helped me a lot this sem naman hehe 😊

see u na lang sa ippudo at around 7? maliligo lang ako lol hirap ng nagkacram ka pa hehe

 

**yixing zhang**

sige see you!!! 😊😊😊

 

* * *

 

 

8:30 na. nakikita na ni yixing na paunti-unti nang nagbabalot ang mga ateng tindera ng booths sa gitna ng mall. ang huling contact niya mula kay junmyeon, ‘yung heart reax nito sa sinend niyang edited version ng paper nito.

 

and that was around two hours ago.

 

ilang beses na rin naman niyang minessage si junmyeon, only to have no response from him. _tangina_ —kumakalam na rin ang sikmura niya, pero hindi naman niya magawang umalis at bumili na lang sa ministop kasi baka biglang dumating si junmyeon.

 

tanginang katangahan niya ‘to, oo—papatayin siya sa gutom e.

 

ang tanging saving grace na lang siguro mula sa galit ng nanay niya dahil hindi pa siya umuuwi e ‘yung kumori na deformed na siguro sa backpack niya. naririnig na niya ang sermon ng nanay niya, at ang masaklap dun, wala naman siyang maidadahilang maayos e. mas lalo niya tuloy naririnig ang panggu-guilttrip ng mama niya, na kesyo ayaw lang nitong magstay sa bahay nila—na kesyo mas pinipili na talaga nito ang buhay niya sa maynila.

 

nagping ang phone niya.

 

hindi si junmyeon. _mama niya_.

 

**mama**

nak kng d k uwi ngaun, bkas n lng

gabi n,,,, bka mpano k,,,,

sna bkas d kn umalis,,, miss k n ni mama,,,,

😭

 

ayan na nga. _putangina._ yixing, ang sama-sama mong anak. dumagdag pa siguro sa pait na nararamdaman niya ‘yung tingin nung host ng ippudo sa kanya. halatang naaawa na ito—sino nga bang matutuwa sa customer na nasa dalawang oras nang nag-iintay.

 

pasimple—or at least, tahimik—na lang siyang tumayo at umalis.

 

**junmyeon kim**

active 2h ago

 

**junmyeon kim**

yixing fuck i’m sorry

nagkaemergency lang bigla

bawi ako next time i promise

😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

 

**yixing zhang**

sige 😊 see you na lang

 

 _tangina talaga._ kaya wala siyang asenso e. wala na talaga siyang pag-asa sa lagay niyang ‘to.

 

* * *

 

 

gutom na gutom na siya, galit na sa kanya nanay niya, at ang layo pa ng ministop. well, hindi naman malayo, pero kapag nagpatong-patong na ang kamalasan sa buhay mo, hindi mo na talaga kakayanin ang maglakad pa at mag-ikot-ikot para sa 45 pesos na manok, kahit gaano pa kasarap ‘yan.

 

sinimulan niya paglalakad papunta sa 7/11 sa may pedro gil. s’yempre, ‘di niya napigilan, napatingin siya sa krispy kreme at ‘yung overpriced cheesecake stall sa may exit. bakit ba kasi siya walang pera, bakit ba kasi siya nagpakagutom? kung ‘di ba naman tang—

 

 _oo na_.

 

napailing na lang siya. gusto sana niyang sabihin na ito ‘yung isa sa mga bagay na iiwanan na niya ngayong 2018, pero ramdam naman niya sa pinakaloob ng bituka niya na pagkatapos niyang salubungin ang bagong taon, e balik na naman siya sa dating gawi. parte na ata ng sistema niya sa buhay ang magpakagago.

 

ito na ata ang daily routine niya:

  * maligo sa umaga (minsan optional pa nga);
  * magbihis ng pambahay at gawing pampasok;
  * sumakay sa fx kasi hindi kaya ng hika niya ang hangin ng maynila na hagip ng jeep;
  * magkunwaring nag-aaral;
  * magcheck ng social media habang nagkukunwaring nag-aaral;
  * isipin 24/7 si junmyeon kim;
  * repeat.



 

halos mag-iisang taon na ata siyang ganito. kasabay ng birthday ni Kristo, anniversary rin ng katangahan niya sa pasko. naalala niya ‘yun—after ng ilang taon ng hindi pag-uusap, nagsimula ulit ang lahat sa punyetang “hi, yixing! i went to church kanina, and saw the yellow lights. naalala lang kita. merry christmas nga pala! 😊”

 

‘yun lang ata ang paskong hindi siya nakakain masyado.

 

tatlong araw ang ginugugol niya pagkatapos para isipin kung anong irereply. wala naman siyang mapagsabihan; hindi pa sila ganun ka-okay ni baekhyun nun. hindi pa rin naman sila ganun ka-close ni jongdae nun, lalo naman nina chanyeol dahil hindi pa siya nagdodorm nun. maraming salamat sa pagtatago niya mula sa mga coursemates niya, kaya hindi pa rin naman niya kilala noon sina kyungsoo at jongin. alam naman niyang magfifreakout lang si tao kung babanggitin niya, kaya hindi rin naman niya ito malapitan. kaya kung tutuusin, he was all alone that christmas. well, except for junmyeon’s greeting.

 

sa isang taon ng investment niya kay junmyeon, naapply na rin naman niya lahat ng natutunan niya tungkol sa behavior ng tao sa sarili niya. una, hindi coincidence na naattach siya kay junmyeon dahil ito lang ang taong nakausap niya sa panahong wala talaga siyang friends. pangalawa, dumating kasi ulit si junmyeon sa panahon ng kanyang Great Pagtatago Mula sa Lahat™: The Withdrawal Episode, at kahit papaano, nakatulong naman ito para mapilitan siyang bumangon ng kama, magcheck ng phone, at _makipag-usap_. ang dalawang ito ang naglilead sa pangatlong lesson na natutunan niya, ang pinakahigit sa lahat: ‘yung presensya ni junmyeon ang nagbreak ng kung ano dapat ay isang free-fall into isang malaki, at napakamajor na episode.

 

ano ang conclusion, mga bata? malungkot kasi siya, at naattach siya sa unang taong nagbigay ng opportunity mabreak ‘yung lungkot na ‘yun. at sa mundong mailap ang saya, he was going to take what he could get.

 

nagpop-up si imaginary baekhyun sa may gilid ng krispy kreme habang stuck siya sa pag-exit kasi lahat ng mga pamilya at balikbayang may pera e kasalukuyang kinacrowd ang exit. tinaasan siya ng kilay ni imaginary baekhyun, habang ang ulo nito e nakahilig patagilid, na para bang nagsasabing, “yun lang?”

 

oo, imaginary baekhyun, ‘yun lang.

 

‘yun lang ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagpapakagago kay junmyeon—or at least, hanggang dun lang ang kaya niyang aminin.

 

alam mo ‘yung pakiramdam na nasa likod na ng utak mo ang lahat? na alam mo naman na kung bakit, ayaw mo lang talagang aminin sa sarili mo kasi for some forsaken reason, natatakot ka? umaandar ang fight-or-flight instinct ng katawan mo, habang lahat ng alarms ng self-preservation ng katawan mo e nagriring? parang buong katawan mo na ang nagsasabing “wag!” habang ‘yung gago mong utak e nakapalumbaba at “hmm” nang “hmm”?

 

kanina, sumuko siya sa curiosity ng gago niyang utak at nagstalk siya ng twitter ni junmyeon. look what happened. and here he was, at that same crossroads again. alam niyang ‘pag hinimay pa niya nang hinimay ang nararamdaman niya, mabubuksan ang pandora box niyang puno ng issues sa buhay.

 

so, no. _‘_ yun lang talaga, imaginary baekhyun _. ‘yun lang talaga._

 

hindi na niya ulit pinansin si imaginary baekhyun at nagdire-diretso sa paglalakad papuntang 7/11. medyo basa ang daan, parang kakatapos ng pag-ulan. nagkumpulan ang mga foreigners at mga lola sa may drop-off area ng rob, hawak-hawak ang mga shopping bags ng mga pinamili nila. halos lahat sila, nakalabas ang mga phones para sa grab, samantalang ‘yung iba (‘yung mga lola mostly) busy na busy kakakulit sa guard kung saan ang taxi bay. napa-tsk siya internally para sa kanila. maynila ito, gabi na, at napakaintense ng christmas rush. sigurado siyang halos walang taxi driver ang dadaan sa may mall sa mga oras na ‘yun.

 

pumatak na nang konti ang ulan, na apparently, hindi pa pala nagsawa kanina. buti na lang suot niya ‘yung sapatos niyang itim, otherwise may dagdag kakagalitan na naman ang mama niya. kaso nabawi naman agad ang swerte niya dun sa kamalasan niya kasi nakalimutan niyang magdala ng payong. kaya ayun, kinapalan na lang niya ang mukha niya at nakipagsiksikan dun sa crowd ng mga koreano (or chinese? sobrang rusty na ng pagkilala niya sa language; kinain siya masyado ng sem, hindi pa siya nakakapanood ulit ng kdramas) na ang lalaki ng payong.

 

sa biyaya ng langit, at sa proteksyon na rin ng magtotropang foreigner na sinamahan niya (buti na lang hindi naman sila masyadong suspicious sa kanya—maraming salamat sa chinese genes ng lolo niya), nakarating naman siya ng 7/11 nang hindi ganun kabasa. dumukot siya ng natitirang limang piso niyang pasobra at binigay dun sa aleng namamalimos sa tapat ng 7/11, ‘tsaka pumasok sa loob. big bite na lang (‘yung original, very vanilla siya ‘pagdating sa hotdog) at blue slurpee ang kinaya niyang bilhin.

 

nang maubos ang big bite, isang nakakagagong idea ang pumasok sa utak niya—inom kaya siya?

 

dalawang oras din naman siyang nag-intay tapos hindi sinipot, galit na rin naman ang nanay niya, gabi na rin naman so sa dorm lang naman siya uuwi, at _putangina_ , hindi pa naman siya aabot sa level ng pag-inom mag-isa sa 7/11. napakaindie movie moment naman nun, with probably ben&ben crooning in the background.

 

so, ang pinakamagandang gawin sa natitira niyang 200 pesos e dalhin ito sa kanyang college first love—ang chill bar.

 

medyo malakas na ang ulan nang lumabas siya mula sa 7/11, pero hindi mapipigilan ng ulan ang uhaw niya sa alak. hawak-hawak niya pa rin ang slurpee niya, s’yempre, kasi baka masweet talk niya kung sinumang nasa chillbar at pumayag silang dun na lang ihalo ‘yung alak sa slurpee niya. oo, masahol, pero if it works, ‘di ba? kesa naman sa puro betsin na cocktails dun (s’yempre kahit nagagalit siya, ilang beses na rin naman siyang natulog sa kalsada dahil sa mga betsin na ‘yun).

 

at gaya ng lagi niyang habit kapag papuntang chill bar, napatingin siya sa tambayan, ‘yung mailaw na inuman ng mga kaklase niyang may pera. isang beses lang siya nakapasok dun, nung nanlibre si jongdae dahil . . . wala lang, gusto lang nitong uminom. iba talaga kapag may gagastusin, kahit walang dahilan, go lang. pero kahit na hindi naman siya napupunta dun palagi, lagi niyang hinahayaan ang sarili niyang pagmasdan ang mga ilaw nitong kulay dilaw. kung sinumang arkitekto ng tambayan, para nitong ginagago si yixing, kasi paghaluin ba naman ang dalawang pinakapaborito niya sa mundo—yellow lights at alak—at ginawang hindi abot ng bulsa niya? may vendetta talaga sa kanya e.

 

kaya kahit umuulan na, binagalan lang niya ang lakad at inenjoy ang atmosphere na binibigay ng tambayan. kitang-kita mula sa kinakatayuan niya ang second floor nitong isang malaking balcony, na puno ng mga barkadang naglalast minute christmas party siguro. ang sasaya nila, pero ‘di hinayaan ni yixing ang sarili niyang mainggit. sa inuman din naman ang punta niya e, at least sa chill bar kilala na siya. ngiting-ngiti sila, tawa nang tawa—siguro may mga ilan dun na nagpapanggap na lang na lasing. wala. _weakshit_. buti pa ‘yung betsin ng first love niya, talagang mapapasuka ka sa mga kanal ng pedro gil. mukha namang hindi lahat sila nag-eenjoy, kasi may nakita rin naman siyang nakasimangot. kunot ang noo, mukhang iritado habang may kausap na lalaking matangkad—

 

teka.

 

_teka._

 

si junmyeon ‘yun ah.

 

umusod ang lalaking kausap ni junmyeon sa may gilid nito, kaya kitang-kita ni yixing ngayon kung sino ito.

 

si yifan, ‘yung ex.

 

pero nung nakita niyang hinawakan ni yifan ang kamay ni junmyeon, bumulong sa tenga nito, at—

 

_humalakhak si junmyeon—_

 

hindi nga ata siya ex lang.

 

 _putangina_. emergency ni junmyeon, oo. pero ex? mukhang malabo.

 

gusto na lang ni yixing matawa. ramdam niya ang tingin sa kanya nung tricycle driver na nakaparada sa baba ng tambayan para makasilong, kaya siguro dahil sa ulan o dahil sa pagtatago sa hiya, tumabi na rin siya papaloob sa isang sulok sa gilid ng bar. malas niya talaga—kitang-kita pa rin sa pwesto niya si yifan at junmyeon.

 

umakbay si yifan kay junmyeon. hindi naman ito tinanggal ni junmyeon, at sa halip— _sa halip_ —ihiniga pa ang ulo nito sa balikat ng matangkad na lalaki. nagjoke pa ata si yifan, na hindi man ganun tinawanan ni junmyeon, malaking ngiti naman ang sinukli niya.

 

mali si yixing kanina. _lahat nga ng tao sa taas ng tambayan, masaya_.

 

ramdam na ramdam niya ang paninikip ng dibdib niya. para siyang pinaglalaruan ng tadhana e. kaninang hapon, may breakdown, tapos binawian siya at inabutan ng konting pag-asa. tapos ngayong gabi, basag na basag na siya agad? hindi ba p’wedeng bigyan man lang siya ng konting araw bilang pahinga? konting araw ng pagpapanggap na kunwari, may emergency nga. na kunwari, hindi lang siya pinagtiis ng dalawang oras para magmukhang tanga.

 

na kunwari, may pag-asa pa.

 

kung magbabalikan lang pala sila junmyeon at yifan, bakit kailangang isampal pa sa kanya?

 

alam naman niyang ang tanga niya, na nakakaawa na siya, na isang taon na ang ginugugol niya sa panggagago sa sarili niya, pero bakit kailangan pa siyang isubsob sa katotohanan? kumbaga man, nadapa na siya, hindi makabangon, tapos tinulak pa siya ulit.

 

nanlalabo na ang paningin niya—hindi niya alam kung galit (kanino?) o lungkot (may karapatan ka ba?), basta puro luha na ang bumabalot sa paningin niya. abnormal na rin ang paghinga niya, para na siguro siyang hinihikang bata nito, pero hindi niya mapigilan e. hindi na rin naman siya makapag-isip nang rasyonal—hindi na siya makapag-isip, _period_. siniksik na lang niya ang sarili niya sa sulok na kinalalagyan niya, hindi dahil sa ulan, kundi dahil gusto na lang niyang magtago sa mundo. pakiramdam niya, buong mundo nagkasundo para gantuhin siya. bakit ba? kasalanan niya ba?

 

_oo—_

 

shut up, 2014 yixing at imaginary baekhyun, hindi kayo ang kailangan ni yixing ngayon.

 

sumandal na lang siya sa pader ng labas ng tambayan, na malamang napakadumi at kinakapitan ng kung anu-ano. hindi na naman niya naiisip ‘yun. ang takbo ng utak niya--wala na. hindi na rin pala tumatakbo. nagshut down na ang buong sistema niya, at nagriring na ang lahat ng alarms niya _\--ang sakit sakit sakit sakit—_

 

_ikaw kasi e. ‘di ka nakinig sa’kin—_

 

dito, kahit na patuloy ang paghikbi niya at ang init na ng titig sa kanya ng mga tricycle drivers na malapit sa kanya, hindi niya naiwasang mapatawa. oo na, 2014 yixing. tama ka na. tama na kayong lahat.

 

dapat pinanindigan na lang niya ‘yung desisyon niya nung high school. dapat, noong hinindian niya si junmyeon nung umamin ito sa kanya, sinigurado niyang ito na ang huli at final na desisyon niya. noong pinaglaban niya sa sarili niya na hindi naman talaga sila magwowork ni junmyeon, dahil hindi naman sila magkalevel, dahil mas maraming maaabot si junmyeon nang wala siya, dahil hihilahin lang niya ito pababa—sana sinigurado niyang hanggang huli e ‘yun ang paniniwalaan niya.

 

hindi ‘yung kumagat siya sa pag-asa na p’wedeng mabalik ang lahat sa kanila tulad ng dati kasi _putangina_ , ngayon handa na siya. ngayon, alam niya, kapag nagtanong si junmyeon, oo na ang sagot niya. kahit na wala pa rin naman siyang maipapagmalaki kay junmyeon, kakayanin niya _,_ pagbubutihin niya, gagalingan niya—ibibigay niya ang lahat ng nararapat para kay junmyeon. hindi na siya magkukulang, hindi na siya mangangamba—siguradong-sigurado na siya.

 

pero ngayon, habang tinitingnan si junmyeon na makipagtawanan kasama ang iba, na _sumaya_ kasama ang iba—ang laki pala ng pagkakamali niya. ang kapal, kapal ng mukha niyang isiping kaya na niya, na finally he deserved junmyeon, when in fact, he never did. isang taon siyang umasa—isang taon siyang naniwala, kahit wala naman siyang karapatan talaga.

 

kaya habang iniiyakan niya ngayon ang pagsaya ni junmyeon kasama ang iba, ang pagsaya na never niyang naibigay, alam na niyang wala siyang karapatan. ang galing niyang magclaim na okay na okay na siya, e si baekhyun nga, ginago niya e.

 

ito na ang pandora box, nagbukas na—at _putangina_ , para siyang sinampal.

 

lagi niyang sinasabi noon na hindi sila nagwork out ni baekhyun dahil parehas lang silang may differences sa isa’t isa. na mas makakabuti talaga kung maging magkaibigan na lang sila. na oo, justifiable na he felt more for junmyeon before than with baekhyun, kasi he and baekhyun were just never meant to work out. kaya nga sila naging magkaibigan, ‘di ba?

 

pero ang galing pala ng pagkakabulag niya sa sarili niya; tinakpan niya lahat ng baho niya. ngayon lang niya naisip na—hindi kaya ‘yun ang naging dahilan kung bakit sila naghiwalay ni baekhyun? na kasalanan niya—dahil putangina niya, hindi naman naging sila ni junmyeon _kasi ayaw niya nga_ , pero hindi pa rin siya nakamove on from dun enough to give baekhyun what he deserved. god. he never gave everyone what they deserved. all he did was take, take, take, and take.

 

and it was a testament to how good of a person baekhyun was that he let yixing.

 

at kahit hindi naman deserve ni yixing, baekhyun offered him friendship.

 

hello, 2014 yixing. ano kayang masasabi mo na kahit lumipas na ang taon, gago pa rin si yixing. ang mas malala—tinago pa niya. buti pa noon, kineclaim niya eh.

 

gusto na niyang i-umpog ang sarili niya sa pader. asan na ba ‘yung mga truck na dumadaan sa pedro gil? gusto na niyang magpasagasa. ayaw na niyang umuwi; gusto na lang niyang ibaon ang sarili niya sa lupa.

 

nagping ang phone niya.

 

**mama**

nak,,,, maulan dw s mnl?

bks k n umuwi h,,,, ingt k,,, ❤️❤️

 

mas lalo lang siyang naiyak. ano kayang masasabi ng mama niya sa kanya ngayon. matutuwa kaya ‘to na nagpalaki siya ng anak na katulad niya?

 

**yixing**

salamat po mama. sorry po ulit.

 

 

 

tumayo siya sa kinakaupuan, pinara ang tricycle driver na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya, at sumakay pauwi ng dorm. nung nakasakay siya, pakiramdam niya napatingin si junmyeon sa kanya, pero baka katangahan lang niya ‘yun na nagsasalita.

 

* * *

 

**baekbaek**

active 8h ago

 

1:13 AM

 

**xingxing**

baek alam kong may unspoken rule tayo na di natin pinaguusapan yung satin pero babaliin ko muna yung rule na yun

sorry. sorry kasi ang gago ko, sorry kasi ginago kita, basta sorry.

you didn’t deserve me then, and kahit hindi naman ako nakikipagbalikan or anything hahaha dun

please know that even now you still don’t deserve me

you deserve so much more than me and what i could offer

tangina iba rin kamalasan mo dati ano at sa’kin ka pa napunta

salamat kasi hinayaan mo pa rin akong maging kaibigan mo nang di ka nagagalit or smtng

sorry baekhyun ha. i should never have let u have the misfortune of being with me.

 

1:47 AM

**baekbaek**

wow ang haba ng message ang serious

shet

teka

fuck

sorry ngayon ko lang nabasa nang maayos kagigising ko kasi

uy yixinggggggg

xingxingggggg

usap tayo gising ka pa ba

tawag ako ok lang????

huy yixing kausapin mo ko tangina namaaaaaaaan

 

* * *

 

😩 **jongdae’s “straight” deniers club** 💪

active now

 

12:06 AM

 

**baby boy #1**

mga kuya ano palang gusto niyo sa pasko

nakalimutan ko sinong reregaluhan ko sa exchange gift e

 

**“straight” daw**

huh kala ko ba si jongin nabunot mo

di ba yun sabi mo sakin last week

 

**baby boy #1**

AGAIN

NAKALIMUTAN KO REREGALUHAN KO

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

awtsu @Jongin Kim

 

**baby boy #2**

hAHAfhahsa mrrry xmass 2 mee,,, heheee

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

tangina lasing ka ba

 

**baby boy #1**

luh

galing magkeyboard smash ah twt user jungjungkim

bakit jungjungkim nga pala pangalan mo

soojung jung?

 

**baby boy #2**

yn ksi unang tawag sken ni raheeeeee

nongnong jungjung heheeeee 😄😄😄😄

ayw m saken maniwalaaaa

wlaaa na kame ni kryssstalllll

 

**“straight” daw**

hoy asan ka

hinahanap ka ni tita

wag mo sabihing nagkakalat ka sa labas

 

**baby boy #2**

dyannnn lngg heheeee

inom nom ksi,,,,,

msket e,,,

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

sino kasama mo

 

**baby boy #2**

wla,,,,

iniwan n nya kuuuuu

😭😭😭😭😭😭

yoko na heheeeee saket ✊✊✊

 

**“straight” daw**

hoy jongin sumagot ka ng telepono

tinatawagan kita

 

**baby boy #2**

okeeee lng akuuu kuya heheee

kaya k n toooo

kelangan msnay,, ng mag isa heheeeee

 

**“straight” daw**

@Chanyeol Park @Yixing Zhang nasa manila pa ba kayo

alam ko di pa umuuwi si jongin e

may dala ba kayong kotse

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

shit nakauwi na kong probinsya

 

**baby boy #1**

@Jongin Kim asan ka

sagutin mo tawag ko

 

**“straight” daw**

nasa manila ka pa ba bunso

 

**baby boy #1**

umakyat na po akong baguio kuya 😥😥😥😥

@Jongin Kim sumagot ka kung hindi bababa ako ngayon din

 

**baby boy #2**

wag naa,,,,,, ayw kta maabala heheee

dito lang ako,,,,nagmamahal sauuuu hehehe

 

**baby boy #1**

@Jongin Kim putangina ayusin mo pupunta na kong bus station

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

puta umikot tyan ko

screenshotted

 

**baby boy #2**

nsa,, condo,,, niyo lang heheeeee

me susi akooo heehee

iniwan q lng regalo q sauuu dto @Kyungsoo Doh ksi bka sbi m yw mo n q mkita heheee

mamimiss ktaaaaa

mhal n mhal ktaaaaa 😭😭😭😄

 

**baby boy #1**

@Jongdae Kim kuya masusundo mo po ba si nini? nag-aalala po ako

 

**“straight” daw**

papunta na kong manila

gandahan mo regalo ko sa pasko

 

1:26 AM

 

**“straight” daw**

[pic ni jongin sa backseat ng kotse ni jongdae, tulog, namumula, at suot ang hapit na hapit na t-shirt]

hiniram ko muna damit mo kyungsoo kasi nagsuka jowa mo e

ayusin nyo buhay nyo ha magpapasko na

 

**baby boy #1**

sorry po kuya kasalanan ko 😔

 

**“straight” daw**

ops di ako galit ah pagsabihan mo jowa mo bukas kasi iinom ako pagkauwi kasi nastress nya ko

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

uy nakauwi na ba kayo

@Jongdae Kim wag kang magtext habang nagdadrive gago

 

1:46 AM

 

**mama mu**

punyeta kagigising ko lang argh

anong nangyari

nakauwi na ba kayo

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

yes mahal naiuwi na ang bata

 

**mama mu**

tangina mo nagbackread ako

 

**“straight” daw**

humirit pa siya ng round 2 pagkauwi

[selfie ni jongdae kasama si jongin sa background na tulog at nakaub-ob habang napapaligiran ng ilang bote ng pale pilsen]

 

**baby boy #1**

kuya namaaaaan

 

**“straight” daw**

donchu wuri bantay ko to

 

2:01 AM

 

**mama mu**

guys kaya nyo bang icontact si yixing

 

**johnny sins #1 fan**

huh ano meron

 

**mama mu**

wala may kailangan lang pag-usapan

tangina ayoko kasing umabot dito pero

@Yixing Zhang sumagot ka pls

alam kong may nangyari

 

* * *

 

**pt. 3: titig sa kisame habang nagpipigil ng luha kasi hanggang d’yan ka na lang**

by yixing zhang • 0 followers

 

ipinaalala ng agiw na bumabalot sa kisame, at ng mga butiking nagjejaywalking sa may ilaw kung gaano ako kawalang pag-asa.

sabi pa ng sinag ng araw na sumisilip mula sa bintana, bumangon na daw ako at magsimula.

pero kampi sa’yo ang kama, kumot, at unan kong nagtutulong-tulong para sabihing “‘wag muna. darating din siya.”

 

kahit alam ko namanghindi.

 

                                                                                              14 Dec 2018                             13 songs                                    1 hr

 

 

 

**27 hours**

banks • the altar

 

**sorry**

halsey • hopeless fountain kingdom (deluxe)

 

**saglit**

kim lois libran • saglit

 

**consequences - orchestra**

camilla cabello • consequences (orchestra)

 

**everybody loves you**

charlotte lawrence • everybody loves you

 

**say you love me**

jessie ware • tough love (deluxe)

 

**all too well**

taylor swift • red (deluxe edition)

 

**jealous**

labrinth • jealous

 

**already gone**

sleeping at last • covers, vol. 2

 

**liability**

lorde • melodrama

 

**happier**

ed sheeran • ÷ (deluxe)

 

**malaya**

moira dela torre • malaya

 

**kahit di mo alam**

december avenue • kahit di mo alam

 

**stone cold**

demi lovato • confident (deluxe edition)

 

**someone else**

miley cyrus • bangerz (deluxe version)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY NATAPOS DIN TONG CHAPTER NA TO binalikan ko kasi ‘tong fic na ‘to after around a week ng pagpapakain sa oplan sagip-semester so maraming parts nito ang nakalimutan ko na AT maraming aspects na rin ng humor ko ang nilamon na ng sistema AT nagdeviate na ko sa orig kong outline 
> 
> punyeta. tatlong araw na dire-diretso ko ‘tong sinulat tapos ang kalat pa rin pero ayoko namang mag-edit kahit na alam kong ang kalat tapos nagpapakastress pa ko kasi sabi ko ‘di ako magpapakastress dito and—
> 
> oh well. bumawi na lang ako sa quantity kasi ito na ata ang pinakamahabang chapter HAHAHA.

**Author's Note:**

> i know most people have meticulously curated spotify playlists. pero bilang patapon na tao, nagsusubscribe ako sa idea na paghahalu-haluin ang mga kantang maaaring may similar themes, or just remind you of one person, or feeling. madalas ‘di rin uso maghanap ng indie so . . . anyway, tapos paramihan na lang, click shuffle, and voila.  
> just another ooc thing for yixing as a music person and me as a walang alam 🤘🤘🤘
> 
> wala nang bahid ng pagtatago ang setting nito, or ang course ni yixing. sa dami pa naman ng psych references e huhu 🤘🤘🤘(saya ng emojis sa ao3 pala) 
> 
> shoutout nga pala sa pusa sa hallway na ‘di ko na nakikita. i miss you, my (yellow) sheep.


End file.
